


重历往昔 Relive Every Single Memory

by Eternal_Night_Sakura



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 59,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Night_Sakura/pseuds/Eternal_Night_Sakura
Summary: 时过多年，Emmet早已成为了成熟而强大的、被所有人承认的英雄，但是他心里始终有一个不知道算不算得上遗憾的执念，一个久远的梦。幸好，一切还来得及挽回。





	1. 回到过去/进入梦境

Do you ever look back at your life?  
  
你曾有回顾你的人生吗？  
  
Regret all things you never did  
  
对你所未做的事感到悔恨  
  
If you could get a second chance to live it over again  
  
如果你能再次得到机会，去重新经历这一切  
  
Would you still end up here in the end?  
  
你会依然在此结束吗？

——《Every Single Memory》Kan R.Gao/Chris Ryker

——————————————————————————————

群星在幽深虚空中默然静悬，散发出的光芒斑斓缤纷，明灭不定。无尽宇宙静谧而安详，一切都沿着既定的规律运行前进。蓦地，一片雷霆电光闪过，一艘外形如同握紧的拳头的深蓝色飞船从这片惊人的雷暴中骤然现身，以几乎能撕裂夜幕的勇猛气势咆哮着喷出尾焰，仿佛正向整个世界宣告它的到来。

飞船内。Rex站在控制台前，一手扶着控制面板一手抬起捂着脑袋，一副晕晕乎乎的样子，就差头顶上没冒出几颗星星飞来飞去的特效了。他感觉仿佛自己不是刚刚经历了一次穿越时空，而是脑袋直接卡死了一个世纪刚刚重启成功一样。他刚刚清醒的时候，懵逼得差点就问出了人类三大哲学问题，还好他很快就想起了他是谁他在哪他要干什么，要不然可要在他这堆迅猛龙船员面前丢大人了。

“这该叫啥，穿越时空带来的时空眩晕？”Rex简直无话可说，这个世界上有会晕船的人，有会晕飞机的人，可是晕穿越时空还真是闻所未闻见所未见，恭喜他自己成为了开天辟地的头一例，不知道晕车晕机药对这种情况来说对不对症？

不知道晕时空穿越的现象算不算正常，他第一次往恐龙时代穿越的时候可完全没这档子事，是因为连续两次跳跃时空引起的吗？他看过的时空穿越题材的电影电视剧可没给出预防晕时空穿越的有效方法。虽然难受，但是他还是很快就找回了状态。“靠，我晕了多久？我不会错过‘我’撞到玻璃小行星的事件了吧？！”他一巴掌拍到了自己脑袋上，使劲儿甩了甩头让自己迅速清醒过来。接着Rex匆匆忙忙地套上他的喷气宇航服，撞飞了一条正滑着滑板的迅猛龙（“嘎啊！”“抱歉啦‘另一只’！”他回头对着它喊了一声）冲向门口，接着跃出舱外直直冲向楼梯门下的玻璃小行星带：“我可不想跑回烘干星系下捞人！”

与此同时，Rex所说的玻璃小行星带里，一座彩色的小屋型飞船正“艰难”地躲避着小行星的袭击。

“一进来就是这个，‘玻璃大碰撞’？！是啊，现在我完全想起来了。”“Emmet”有惊无险地操纵着飞船躲过了几颗正好往他的小飞屋撞来的玻璃小行星，一边嘴不带停地说着——虽然他身边一个人都没有，只有后座上一盆无辜的植物在随着他飞船的躲避动作像在跳霹雳舞一样疯狂摇摆，看上去已经有点焉巴巴的了。“你看到这个了吗？真刺激，刚刚我如果没反应过来，那现在说不定你已经可以去申请加一个脑病房的床位让我们俩躺个并排了。”

“……”有着一绺绺粉色蓝色相错头发的女子看着她面前古怪机器屏幕上映出的实时同步影像，画面里一座会飞的小屋正在小行星之间风骚走位，如同弹幕躲避游戏现场。“所以这就是你把这么一艘简陋的小飞船在危险的小行星带开出特技飞行的效果的理由？”

那种高超的技术，那种像逛自家后花园一样的闲适，仿佛都在对那些号称宇宙飞船杀手的小行星表现“你就打不着我吧”的挑衅态度……

就很崩人设，ooc到飞起。

“让我提醒你一下Emmet，监测显示现在你的任务目标应该正在接近你。你不会希望被他发现破绽吧？”

“呃……好吧。谢了Lucy。”Emmet叹了口气：“那我现在开始就必须得当演员了，我演我自己感觉真怪……现在我该怎么做啊？”

“你就表现得笨拙一点不行吗？”Emmet耳边传来了Lucy的声音，那是现实世界里的Lucy正通过那个机器和他沟通。

“我倒是想，但是你知道这么多年以来我们都经历了多少冒险多少危机对吧？不管是驾驶飞船进行星际穿越还是躲避袭击都都快融入本能变成下意识反应了，区区的玻璃小行星带……你让我演都演不出来啊。”Emmet略加思考，然后……双手离开了控制杆。

“别忘了当年就是区区的玻璃小行星差一点就把你捶飞了。”Lucy在“区区”两个字上加了重音。“事实上，它们真的把你捶飞过。这不就是为什么你现在在这儿吗？”这次轮到了“你”和“这儿”被她强调了出来。“还捎上了我帮你收拾麻烦。”

“抱歉让你陪着我任性了。”Emmet看起来很随意地一脚踢到控制杆上让飞船笨拙而勉强地和一颗相对而来的小行星擦肩而过。他一边认真地在这片小行星带中搜寻着一个在他记忆里很快就会出现的身影，一边笑着回答。“谢谢你愿意来帮我。”

“别客气。”Lucy悄悄地叹了一口气，柔和了眼神。她刚想再说点什么，忽然被屏幕里一颗巨大的玻璃小行星吸引了注意力：“我的天，Emmet小心！你要撞上它了！”

“哈，没事！”Emmet都没正视面前这个无论物理还是现实情况的意义上来说都是巨大的危机，一副运筹帷幄，俨然一切已尽在掌控的样子。他随意地伸出手，自信满满地对着控制台上一个键一敲：“像这种小行星根本不是问题，我看过了，这艘飞船虽然又破又小，可总归是配备了武器的。我以前为什么连这种情况都应付不了？只要有两颗飞弹，我就能把——”

“啪！啪！”随着两声软趴趴黏糊糊的音效，两块美味无害的煎饼已经贴在了越发临近的小行星表面，缓缓滑落。

不能说它们什么作用都没起，那样对美味的煎饼来说太过失礼了。至少小行星表面沾上了煎饼的酱料，想来捶人也能捶得很香。

“……”Emmet的话戛然而止，和Lucy看着这一幕陷入了短暂的窒息般的沉默。接着Emmet用一种恍惚如同做梦般的语气呻吟道：“……我以前真的把天杀的煎饼当作武器系统装到了飞船上？!”他在“煎饼”俩字上用了极重的重音，无端透出一股子绝望的气息。

大概就“我知道以前的我是个憨批，但是没想到能憨批如斯”这种感觉吧。

“别问我啊！”Lucy把手往脸上一拍，几乎不忍心看下去了：“不过这真的是你以前的风格。好了Emmet，既然你快被小行星撞上了那我就断开连接——”

“不！”回应Lucy的是Emmet坚定的拒绝。他稳稳地坐在驾驶席上，显然要坚守他原定的剧本，除了守株待兔什么都不做。

Lucy有点恼火地提高了声音：“你知道如果你死在他的梦里——”

“Lucy，相信我。”Emmet打断了Lucy的话，沉稳地开口。“再给我一点时间。”

Lucy以沉默回应，但是没有直接被断线的事实已经告诉了Emmet她的选择。看着越来越近马上就要贴脸的小行星，Emmet脸上肌肉抽搐了一下，接着他紧紧闭上眼，深深吸了一口气——

“完蛋了啊啊啊——”状态从稳如老狗切换到慌得一批，他都没用一秒，瞬间入戏也不过如此。几乎响彻小行星带的喊声，那么凄惨又真情实意。如果不是前后对比太强烈，你甚至完全看不出他在演。看完全程的Lucy差点被辣到眼睛转过头去，迫于现在在那个世界Emmet的确情况危急她才忍住了。

下一刻，仿佛就是为了回应他的呼喊一般，救援从天而降。身着深蓝色喷气宇航服的人突然出现。他隔着玻璃望了Emmet一眼，接着骤然冲向了那颗巨大的小行星。他带着无与伦比的气势，一拳挥出，接着小行星被他强大的一击瞬间击得粉碎。小行星碎片带着璀璨的光芒如同烟花一般炸开，这个瞬间，造成冲击波的那个人仿佛就是世界的中心，炫目无比。

“好吧，如果被英雄救美的是我，那过去了那么多年我也会去找他的。”对着屏幕见证了这一刻的Lucy调侃道。Emmet摆摆手示意她自己现在不好说话，专注地将这一幕尽收眼底，凝视着那个骄傲鲜活的身影。已经开始变得模糊的记忆在渐渐变得清晰，与此刻重合。

好久不见，Rex。


	2. 一个久远的梦

“我们都有过遗憾；一个本可纠正的错误，或是一个久远的梦想。”

“在西格蒙德公司，我们会再给你一次机会让你改变这一切。”

“只要有我们……一切都不算晚。”——西格蒙德公司

“……Emmet？你在看什么呢？”

Emmet转过身看向Lucy。“一个看起来很有意思的广告而已。”这么说完之后他又没忍住回头看了看那个以蓝色为底色，画着两个身穿白大褂的人的西格蒙德公司广告牌，还是忍不住开口问了：“你知道他们是怎么做到这个的吗？”

“什么？”Lucy跟着抬头看向那个广告牌。上面白色的字写着无比诱人的话语。

“抹去人生中的遗憾，实现久远的梦想？这怎么可能呢？”Emmet有点出神地看着那几句广告语。“难不成他们要利用时空穿梭技术改变过去吗？”说出这句话的时候，他有些忍俊不禁地笑了起来。因为他想起了很久以前某个曾经这么做过的家伙。“这样不会把时间搞得一片混乱吗？”

“不会，因为他们并不是让那一切真实发生的。”Lucy回忆着自己在网络上看到的相关信息：“……西格蒙德公司提供的服务，是临终关怀。”

“……”忽然变得沉重的话题让Emmet脸上还带着的笑容消失了。有什么时候关于死亡的话题不是很严肃的呢？

“他们研制出了某种仪器，可以潜入人的记忆，改变他们记忆中的一切。无论是纠正过去的错误，还是实现未曾实现的梦想，这一切都会在那些人的脑子里发生。但是如果这种技术应用到普通人身上会造成记忆的混乱，所以目前只能应用于将死之人的身上，为他们编织一个虚幻的梦。”Lucy解释完之后看了看Emmet：“你要是想考虑这个，还早了一百年呢。”

“哈哈。”Emmet干笑了两声。“我哪里需要这个？我的生活已经足够好了……”他嘴唇稍微张开还想再说什么，可是他紧接着就闭了口，眼睛转向马路边停着的他们的车上：“走吧，我们不是还要去部署我们下一个建筑计划吗？”他叹了口气，走向驾驶座那边：“永远有忙不完的事情，看不完的报告，写不完的文件，坐在这个位置上还真不容易啊。”

“至少回报对得起你这份付出，对吧？”Lucy打开车门坐到副驾驶位。“现在整个城市发展得越来越好，都是多亏了你啊。”

她是真心这么说的。自从Emmet成为英雄首领和这座城市的市长，一切都在蒸蒸日上，一切都在变得越来越好。这位拥有着善良柔软的心和无比强大的构筑能力，常年承担拯救世界的任务的救世主在这些年中确实在一步一个脚印踏踏实实地前进成长。时光和智慧让他褪去了青涩和孩子气，让他蜕变为稳重成熟的领导者。她见证了他所有的努力与辛劳，也帮助他渡过了无数次的痛苦和迷茫。他一路走来面对了形形色色的危机、诱惑与选择，却始终没有丢失那份最初希望所有人都能快乐幸福的温柔心意。他是他们的小太阳，永远能为他们带来欢笑和动力，是他们所有人构成的太阳系的中心；他是永远矗立在所有人前方的信标，指引、带领着所有人，一起走向理想美好的未来。现在的Emmet，值得任何人为之骄傲。

“你这么认为吗？谢啦。”Emmet开心地笑着，在驾驶席上伸手给她系上安全带，接着似乎短暂地陷入了自己的思绪中，有些心不在焉地给自己扯着安全带。

看着这样的Emmet的侧影，Lucy脑海中浮现的是刚刚Emmet出神地看着那个广告牌的样子。沉吟了一下，她还是开口问了：“嘿，Emmet？”

“什么？”

“你是不是，有什么想去改变的遗憾？”

“……”Emmet放在方向盘上的手僵了一下。

“抱歉，这问题是不是有点太私人了？”Lucy急忙跟了句：“如果你不想回答就算了吧。”

“没关系的，Lucy。只是……”Emmet带着点迟疑这么开口。“我……我不知道那算不算遗憾。”

他微微垂下眸：“……只是一个久远的梦而已。”

没有再说下去，他发动了引擎。

……

Emmet现在有点慌。

真的，现在哪怕知道世界再一次面临被毁灭的危险喊他去拯救个世界他都未必有这么慌，因为他知道他能做到这样的事。他现在强大、睿智，没有什么危机是他不能解决的。但是当他面对一个过去的“自己”的时候，他依然觉得手足无措。

当初他自信满满地对Lucy说起这个潜入记忆的计划的时候，他从未想到过看见那个人的时候除了久别重逢的喜悦之外，还会带来这样一种慌张、期待以及心酸杂糅的复杂感情。他为不知道如何面对Rex而慌张，却又期待他对于自己的承认，为了他过去所经历的一切而心酸。

但是眼下，这些他绝对不能在Rex面前表露出来。一旦被察觉真相，这个Emmet和某位西格蒙德公司的技术员一起好不容易才构建起来的意识空间就有很大的可能会崩毁，而那样如果再想唤醒Rex，就必须要重启这整个程序；但是每一次重启，其实都是在伤害这个意识空间的主人——那些能够针对性地屏蔽部分记忆的药物原本可不是给还要继续活下去的人用的——而且重启的次数越多，他们越不容易成功。

所以，最终他们敲定下来的决策是：当年怎么来的现在就怎么来，照着记忆的剧本演下去就行了，等病人醒了再告诉他真相。这个计划稳妥又安全，但是Emmet还是对此感到愧疚和不安。

他不想欺骗Rex，但他不得不这么做。因为相较之下，他更不想看到Rex再一次离开，而且这一次离开还是真正的死亡。

“当年Rex面对过去的我的时候，是不是也是同样的心情呢？”Emmet的脑子里忽然冒出来这样一个想法。

Rex再转过头来的时候，隔着宇航服的面罩看见了小飞屋里直勾勾望向他的Emmet：“……这孩子是不是被我露的这一手震傻了？”

他知道他现在超级炫酷，但是对着过去的自己装逼，想想还是又紧张又刺激还有点微妙地开心……

对于穿越时空拯救过去的自己这件事，Rex其实并没有太多的计划。虽然他也考虑过这么做会造成什么样的后果，比如像蝴蝶效应啊回到未来里那样的……但是说真的，他现在已经完全不在乎了。他不在乎任何人，也不在乎未来如何。搞乱了时间要消失或者死亡之类的他也随便，只要能抹消过去自己受到的一切苦楚，他可以不惜一切代价——哪怕这并不会真正抹消在他身上发生过的一切。的确他已经有了逃离那个一困他数年的烘干星系底下荒芜平原的力量，他能够抛弃过去的一切，包括姓名与身份……但是无论他怎么做，他始终无法逃开过去的阴影。就算离开了困住他的地方，他的心也从来没有得到过自由。

所以，当想到他可以回到过去，让“自己”避开这一劫的时候，他毫不犹豫地就干了这一票。那样漫长的孤独和绝望，他无论如何都不能看着“自己”再被折磨一次。哪怕只是在另一个世界看到“自己”拥有一个不同的未来，都是对他莫大的宽慰。

至于接下来怎么办，他完全是抱着走一步算一步的心态来看的。不然能怎么办呢？他早就失去了目标，没有未来的方向，同时也无处可归。所以他没有多少选择的余地，对吧？

“提前来给你派送圣诞礼物了。”Rex从这座小屋的烟囱蹿了进去，对着驾驶席处的Emmet喊了一声：“Hey。”

“哇噢！”Emmet被惊得转过身看着他，接着脸上挂上了惊喜的笑容：“Dude！你刚刚那一下真的是太棒了！你救了我的命！”

“这算不了什么。”Rex有点得意地昂起头挥了下手。“现在往后稍稍，让我告诉你什么才是穿越楼梯门的正确方式。”

他们交换了位置。如果小飞船有意识，一定会落泪的——前边这位一会特技飞行，一会儿用脚开船，好不容易换了人结果又是位能把飞船开成过山车的主，它本来只是一座弱小可怜又脆弱的小屋啊，为什么要承受这种无生命体也不该承受的折磨？

小飞屋的尾焰骤然猛烈喷发，带着它的两位乘客加一盆小花一起冲向楼梯门的彼端。


	3. 重叠回忆

“Emmet你还能听见我，对吧？”在穿越楼梯门的时候，Lucy的声音直接传入Emmet的耳中。“好消息，在碰见你之后他的大脑活跃程度明显上升了。”

在扭曲的挤压拉升感中，Emmet抱着脑袋装作不适，挤了挤眼睛示意他听见了。

这是一个好兆头，证明一切都进行得很顺利。

“继续照着你的‘剧本’走，我会继续为你监控他的情况的。”她说完这句话之后，Emmet和Rex也已经到达了楼梯门之外了。

“Here we are。”Rex转过身看着Emmet：“没做好准备就敢穿越楼梯门，你胆也挺大的。不过还好，你够幸运遇见了我。”

“Yeah，但是……你是谁？”Emmet反应了一下才想起来,自己现在还不该认识Rex。

身着宇航服的人站在座位上。他解除了防护面罩，潇洒不羁、意气风发地叉着腰表明自己的身份：“我的名字是Rex。Rex·Dangervest。”

“银河护卫队！考古学家！牛仔！迅猛龙训练家！喜欢自己造家具，和一棍爆头！以及拥有雕塑般的躯体——最近被掩藏在婴儿肥之下了。”一系列听起来就超酷的称号被他像连珠炮一样打了出来。——似乎是想要增加可信度避免被怀疑，他念得非常快速。

Rex他是不是偷偷练习过啊？Emmet思路忽然走偏。

假如Rex现在误食了吐真剂还听到他的心声，大概会不情不愿地这么回答：练过，背下来的，有一次还该死地咬到了舌头。

“他是怎么想出这么多名头的？”Lucy带着笑意的吐槽传进Emmet耳边。她回忆了下自己遇见Rex的时候听他说的，惊觉他和那时说的居然没重过样。“Emmet，这一点我不介意你跟他学学。至少出去的时候这么说挺有排面的。”

Emmet心里缓缓冒出一个“？”。

……这么说谦虚低调还变成他的缺点了？

“那是你的飞船吗？好酷！”Emmet强行转移了关注点，看上去很兴奋地指着窗外。那里，一艘Emmet的小飞船远不能及的庞然大物，航空母舰级别的拳形飞船静静悬停。

“你眼光不错啊。这个大家伙是我一片一片拼起来的——用那些多余的零件。”Rex把小飞船开进了他的Rexcelsior停放小型战斗飞船的地方。

“Liar liar pants on fire。”Emmet一瞬间在后座斜着眼觑了下Rex。

“咋了，对我来说就是多余的。”Rex理直气壮地这么想着。

都心知肚明这艘飞船到底是用什么拼起来的两个人一瞬间思路诡异地对上了话。

“让我带你转转。”Rex自我又霸道地一敲小飞船的控制台。在他强大的破坏力量下，随着仿若哀叹的清脆碎裂声，小飞船的寿命走到了尽头，被分解成了一堆碎片。那盆无辜的植物啪嗒一下落到一片垃圾之中，彻底丧气地垂下了叶片。

可以，但没必要吧。Emmet看着这熟悉的一幕简直无言以对， 表现出来的就是一副看着被破坏的飞船茫然不知所措的样子。Rex回过头看到这样的他脸色微微一僵，接着他笑容咧得更开了把手臂搭到了Emmet的肩膀上：“嘿Emmet，你知道吧？你啥都能造出来，但是没啥是你不能拆的。别管这堆垃圾了，既然这么巧我们在茫茫宇宙中遇见了，我不介意让你开下我的飞船。”

“你怎么知道我名字的？”Emmet还记着在Rex没告诉他名字之前不能直接喊他Rex的事生怕穿帮了，结果这一下提到自己的名字他下意识地就问了出来。然后他心里一紧——等下，现在要担心穿帮的不是我啊！飙戏飙忘了！

靠北他刚才下意识地喊了自己原来的名字是吗？！Rex凝滞了一秒，还好他反应很快：“……噢，你腰带上挂着的工作证写着呢。”还好他刚换下那身衣服没多久还没忘记这档子事，要不然就要NG了。Rex因为心虚撇开了眼。

“……我想也是。”Emmet眼神下移看了下那张小牌子。他真是脑子短路了才忘了这一茬……不如说，是现在的他好久没穿这身建筑工人服他给忘了。

一时间气氛就非常尴尬。两位飙戏飙到上头的影帝讪讪地相对尬笑一下接着就继续他们的事了，仿佛刚刚的蠢问题从未存在过。

而盯着仪器忠实的实时直播，看透一切的Lucy默默地闭掉了麦……然后笑到捶地。

她感觉自己再不笑一定会给生生憋死在这。

“我的天，我知道Emmet很擅长搞笑，但是没想到两个他放在一起居然能这么搞笑哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！要是有录像功能我一定要录下来。”

还没擦掉笑出来的眼泪，Lucy就听见用于提醒病人异常状况的刺耳的警报声响起。“Warning！Warning！”

“哔！哔！”心电监测仪原本平缓的声音也变得急促，快速起伏的线条在变成血红的背景中显得焦躁不安。显示着两个人身影的屏幕里，图像像发生了地震一样震颤了一下，接着无声无息地黑了下去。

“什么？！发生了什么事了？！”Lucy神色大变，她迅速地重新打开用于通话的麦克风，同时调出显示病人现在状况的实时同步面板。“Emmet！你还好吗？！”

而此刻身处意识空间，更为直观地感受着Rex现在状况的Emmet显然感觉更为不妙。本来一切都进行得极为顺利，Rex就像他记忆里的那样带着他参观Rexcelsior，但是Rex带着他走进驾驶舱的时候，突然整个世界就像遭到了重锤一击一样，四周变得暗红一片，伴随着剧烈的震颤，似乎整个空间都变得不稳定起来。与此同时Rex痛苦地捂住了脑袋身体晃了一下，就向前倒去。Emmet知道意识空间出现的所有现象其实都是对病人情况的直观投射，但他现在没办法分心关注这些怪异的现象，只能赶紧前扑两步扶住了Rex：“Rex，你怎么了？！”

假如Emmet将目光从Rex身上移开，他就会发现，现在这个模拟出Rexcelsior驾驶舱的空间中，正发生着十分诡异的一幕——除了所有的光源像被套了层滤镜一样被染成暗红色，场景本身没有任何改变，但是那些刚刚还在活泼地蹦跳玩耍的迅猛龙像是被抽走了电池的玩偶一样停止了动作，它们的身体像是电视机的雪花闪屏一样扭曲闪动着。Emmet丝毫没有发觉——就在他们身旁，两个幽灵般的身影一闪而过，瞬息之间就消失了。

这一切来得倏忽，结束得也突然。Emmet刚通过早就设定好的、隐蔽的紧急联络方式给外部的Lucy发了条意思是“出现意外状况，需要帮助”的秘密信息，一切又都归于平静。那些场景和光变回了正常的颜色，那些迅猛龙重新开始叽叽嘎嘎地工作交流，就像刚刚发生的一切只是幻觉一样——虽然包括这个世界本身也可以说是一场幻觉。

“呃……我没事。”Rex站起身，显然他一点都没察觉刚刚周围的环境有什么异变。他松开捂着脑袋的那只手改为指了指头部，故作轻松地道：“只是点……以前留下的老毛病而已。不用在意。”他轻描淡写地一笔带过，就示意Emmet跟上，接着往前走去。“我们刚刚说到哪了？”

Rex也不知道这突如其来的头痛是怎么回事。在他的感觉中，他本来正和Emmet说着话，接着驾驶舱的门自动打开，他带着Emmet走了进去——不知道为什么他产生了一种诡异的既视感，仿佛这一切他经历过一样。在这个模模糊糊的念头飞掠过脑海的瞬间，足以中断他思考的剧烈疼痛袭来，眼前一黑，他就失去了对身体的控制。Emmet焦急担忧的呼喊虽然在耳边，但是又好像变得很远，他的脑袋痛得让他闭上眼睛，但是闭上眼睛之后，在疼痛之中，他“看”到了些奇怪的画面——那些零碎的画面、细碎的声音，像是直接灌进了他的脑袋一样出现在他眼前。恍惚间，他看到了Emmet，听到了Emmet和他自己的声音。

等那疼痛消失，他清醒过来的时候，就发现自己被Emmet扶住了。他脸颊发热，急忙站起来掩盖刚刚在过去的自己面前丢脸的事实……

Rex回想着刚刚脑海里闪过的画面和声音。他觉得，那并不像他们刚刚创造出来的回忆的一部分……反而有点像是未来的幻象之类的事物。但是他完全不明白那些破碎的景象声音有什么意义。

他没有继续深入想下去。对他来说，现在最重要的事情还是面对过去这个自己：“所以，Emmet，告诉我你为什么想要穿越楼梯门？”他拿起一杯早就放在这里已经冷掉的黑咖啡一口饮尽。硬汉的专属，无糖黑咖啡——虽然很难喝，而且冷掉以后更苦涩味道更一言难尽了，但是他现在确实需要好好清醒一下。

“……”Emmet努力代入过去自己的心情，应付着Rex的问题。他还是很担心Rex的状况，刚刚发生的一切看起来太吓人了。好在这时，来自Lucy的联络再次打开了：“嘿，Emmet，你听得到吗？……抱歉刚刚没能及时联络上你。是的，我收到你的信息了……我这边也出现了点意外状况。”

“先说你最关心的吧。刚刚警报响了——心率突然激增，脑部异常活跃，但是仍然没有任何清醒迹象。现在一切已经恢复正常。”Lucy凝重地看着恢复了画面的屏幕中露出若有所思神情的Emmet：“接下来才是最关键的。”

“Emmet，刚刚警报响起之后，我这边和你那儿的联系就断开了。我看不到你那儿发生了什么，也听不到任何声音。在警报停止、一切恢复正常之后联络恢复了，我才收到你发给我的信息。我可以合理推测一下……假如当时你试着呼叫系统或者我，也不会有任何反应。”

“你明白问题的严重性吗？”Lucy双眉紧蹙：“如果他一直处于那种状态……那么，除非不惜损伤你的大脑，摘下你的头盔让你强行拔离，你将没有任何脱离的机会。你会和他一起，永远被困在他的深层意识之中。”


	4. 唯一的机会&昔日之果

“各位，接下来我、我将为您演示的是——跨、跨时空取物技术！”

似乎有些不习惯现在身着的西服而扯着自己的袖子，眼睛几乎眯成了一条缝，一看就像个书呆子的男子显然不是很适应面对着一大堆人发表演讲。讲这么短短一句话，他已经结巴了两次。

对底下的观众们来说，他看着实在不靠谱。刚刚上台的时候他还在楼梯那里重重摔了一跤，让人怀疑他的眼睛是不是有点不好使。

世界科技博览会，是独属于与科技相关的创想和技术的盛会。在这里，概念中的科技，还有各种已经在筹备开发中的科技都能得到展示，无论是科技工业大厂，独立的科技工作室还是单人科技开发者都可以在这里展览他们的概念亦或成果。对于那些科技大厂来说，这是展现他们科技实力顺便为新产品打广告的时候，而对于那些小型的科技工作室或者开发者来说，则是一次吸引投资的绝好机会。

Emmet作为这一次展会的主办方代表，自然坐在最前排……就是那种必须正装出席、不能玩手机，而且想睡都得撑着不能睡时不时还得微笑鼓掌的位置。Lucy转过眼去观察了一下他，发现这人虽然脸上还绷着商业公式化的微笑，但是那空洞的眼神就一个“求求你们快点赶紧结束吧”的意思。

正当Emmet百无聊赖、掐着表算着什么时候这个概念技术展示环节能结束他好开溜的时候，轮到这个“跨时空取物”技术和原型的开发者上场了。

“呃……我想，大家大概都曾经丢失过对自己而言很重要的东西吧？”那个人似乎彻底对自己的临场演讲绝望了，干脆直接摸出一张提词卡几乎把它怼到了脸上，开始慢慢吞吞地对着念。

他是真的眼睛不好使！观众们可以确定这一点了。

“如果你们有什么非常希望找回的事物，那么恭喜。我的这项技术，就是为了找回你们失去的重要之物而存在的……”原本富有感染力的演讲稿被他念得平淡如水波澜不惊。观众们开始低声交头接耳，他本人似乎也无法忍受这么干巴巴的演说了，直接把那张提词卡往后一甩：“啊，请忘了它吧。女士们，先生们，我们直接进入实、实物演示环节。”

他掀开盖在机器上的幕布，露出了那个机器的真容。那看上去就像从路上连着地面一起被拔了起来侧立放置的下水道井口，旁边连着配有屏幕的仪器。

“总之，正巧今天早上我的眼镜丢了。那么，它就可以派上用场了。”男子开始在机器配置的键盘上敲敲打打：“它的运行是有限制条件的。根据观测存在论，你所需要取回的物品，你必须记起你最后一次观测到它是在什么时候，为了不对历史产生强烈的影响，你想取回的东西还不能被他人太强烈地接触和观测到，呃……这部分我定义了一个‘观测值’的概念，但是如果有机会我再慢慢解释吧。”说到他的专业领域，男子就像泄洪的闸一样开始滔滔不绝，结巴消失了不提，语速都快了不少。

Lucy敏锐地注意到Emmet坐得更直了一点，似乎对现在台上的展示产生了好奇。

“那么，只要以记忆为锚点，找到最后那副眼镜被观测到的地方——啊，是我的办公桌——然后，瞄准之后用‘捕捉’功能——”机器上的画面被投映到了大屏幕之中，所有的观众带着好奇凝视着屏幕中那像一对玻璃瓶底一样的厚厚眼镜，台上那名男子还在背景里活动呢——然后他们惊奇地发现，屏幕里的眼镜正在一点点消失。从眼镜腿到镜框，最后到镜片——它们就像一点点升华消散在空气之中了一样，。

Emmet睁大了眼睛。

“这是它的‘存在’被转移的过程的表现。那么——”台上的男子看着那个“下水道口”吐出了一件小小的物品。他将其举起来，旁边那些摄像机立刻聚焦到了他的手上：“看呐，多么神奇！我搞丢了的眼镜回来了！噢，呃，就是这样，”他戴上了眼镜：“这样好多了。……请问大家有什么问题吗？——是的，这位先生？”

“你这真的不是魔术表演来糊弄我们的吧？”得了，一开口就是砸场子的。

台上的男子一时间还没反应过来，接着他气得涨红了脸：“我、我可以用我的名誉和专业能力保证这是绝对真实的——”

“呃——没人会在乎这些啊。”

“加上我以后所有参加‘墨西哥卷饼星期二’的机会！”

这神来一笔的誓言让那个杠精都怔愣了：“……哇噢，真狠。好吧，我信了。”

我们也信了！场下所有观众的心声是这样的。

“我也有个问题。”有一名同样戴着眼镜，看上去就是个高中生的瘦高年轻人站了起来。他看了看台上黑着脸的男子补了一句：“放心，不是像刚才那种的。”

全场众人发出了低低的笑声，台上的男子也似乎放松了一点：“当然，请。”

“呃，我是个科幻小说爱好者，所以对于这种时空的相关理论就比较感兴趣。”那个男孩开口。“所以……我想问问，你今天早上丢了眼镜是因为你真的在哪儿弄丢了它呢，还是因为你用了这个古怪的机器让它消失了所以才搞丢的？”

“……”男子的眼神一瞬间变得呆滞。全场气氛忽然陷入一片死寂。

“……所以，这不是什么因为之后拿走了东西所以才会搞丢东西的愚蠢发明吧？”男孩试探着问。

“……”在一片令人窒息的尴尬沉默中，众人……好像都猜到了答案。

那这发明和技术要来何用啊，逗自己好玩吗？

“不不不，不是这样的。”那男子反应过来之后急忙解释。“这只是个特例……”

然而现在已经没人听他讲话了，主持人正彬彬有礼地请他下台，给下一个人让位置。他张了张口，最后只能长叹一口气，灰溜溜地下去了。

“不好意思，我去一下盥洗室。”Emmet凝视着落寞地离开会场的男子，对周围的人礼貌地笑着解释了下，就离开了会场。

他踏着平稳的脚步走了出去，却在拐角处拐了个弯。他朝着与盥洗室截然相反的方向，逐渐加速变成尽量放低足音的小跑。穿过长长的回廊，从后侧绕过正厅，最后在另一边追上了他正在寻找的人。

“这位先生。”他喊住了一脸沮丧，正准备带着那个古怪机器离开的男子。“我们能谈谈吗？我对你的这项技术很感兴趣——私人的方面。”

“请问，如果我想用它来救过去消失的一个人——它能把他安然无恙地带回来吗？”

如果今天从未看到展会上展示的一切，也许那个久远的梦也只能永远是Emmet一个埋藏在回忆深处的梦而已。但是在屏幕中那个眼镜一点点消失的那一刻，Emmet仿佛穿透时光再次看到了过去那个人一点点消失的样子。然后，他心里一团本已早已寂灭、只余灰烬的火在那个瞬间被重新点燃——那是一个渺小而疯狂的可能性，但是对他而言充满了致命的吸引力。

……也许这很任性，也许这极为不理智，根本不是现在的他该做的事情。真正成熟理智的人就该吞下所有的悲伤与遗憾，让时光慢慢淡化心上的伤口，最后就算无奈也要选择放手。

——但是Emmet不愿意。别人可以告诉他一千个一万个不该这么做的理由，可以给他灌能填满一整个海那样多的鸡汤，告诉他无数关于人生和告别的哲理，但是他始终就只有一个回答，就像一生的轴劲儿都犯在这里了一样：他不愿意。不需要什么道理，他就是想要这么做而已。

如果这真的是能够救回Rex的唯一机会，他怎么可能放弃？哪怕只是微不足道的一点希望，那他也要将它牢牢抓住。

……

“相信我，你不会想接近西斯塔星系的。”Rex从心底抵触这个当初让他一去不回的任务。当他身陷囹圄，才发现自己所做的一切的努力毫无意义，他想救的人们根本没有危险，所谓的世界末日，‘Armamageddon’就像个玩笑一样被轻拿轻放。他最爱的人们在怪物手中和敌人们欢歌笑语，而失去了一切、被抛到阴暗角落里还在担心着他们的自己简直就是世界上最愚蠢的笨蛋。这事实太伤人了，他不愿意让Emmet再掺和进去——何必呢，去自取其辱很有意思吗？

这些没办法和Emmet解释，所以Rex换了一种方式试图让他眼前的小傻蛋放弃：“那里被一个外星女王统治着，她会给你的朋友洗脑，让他们参加婚礼，并带来第四次……”

“第四次……？Ar……Armamageddon？”Emmet有点不确定当时他们是不是这么称呼那场灾难的了。

“Bingo。”Rex理直气壮，他说的哪一句不是实话？他觉着这总能吓住Emmet了吧，他印象里过去的自己胆子挺小的。

“那我必须把他们救回来啊！”Emmet适时地表现了焦急。“Rex……听上去你很了解那里？那你能带我去那儿吗？”

……很好，过去的他自己根本没get到他“我不想去”的潜台词。Rex在心里叹口气。是他想错了，这个时间的自己当然是一切以那些朋友为重的，这样只有反效果。“忘了它吧，kid。那地方太糟糕了。”对Rex来说那里是他造成他痛苦过去的源头。送Emmet过去见他那些朋友？想想Rex都觉得烦躁。为什么Emmet一心要救那些塑料“朋友”？在他出事的时候又有谁为他担心过，有谁试过去救他呢？

提到西斯塔星系，想起过去自己的想法，这些都在时时刻刻唤醒着他那些从未和他人说起过的灰暗过去的回忆。它们既是他难以摆脱的噩梦，也是夺走他自由的枷锁。自从数年之前那场事故之后他就不愿，也再没和其他任何人交流过，因此也不可能把这段给他带来极大压力的回忆和他人倾诉，一直将它们压抑在心底。但是面对着过去的自己，一股倾诉的欲望就在他心里油然而生。

早料到这一段的Emmet认真地倾听着自己原本的命运。虽然Rex藏起了其中一些关键的部分，但是现在再听一次，他对于那种彻骨的孤独和悲伤，比当初更加能感同身受。一种强烈的，上前去一把抱住这个被命运狠狠伤害过的男孩的冲动从他心里产生。但是……不能。现在不是时候。Emmet的身体轻颤了下，就克制地按下这种冲动，保持着平静，就像普通的、刚刚认识的人们之间会做的那样——倾听，并表示同情。他很清楚——现在崩掉人设和剧情的结果，他们承受不起。就连Lucy，现在都在告诫着他“冷静。”

他必须用全部的清醒和理智，去压制他心里的爱和难过。

“我很抱歉，Rex。”很抱歉，没有办法在那个时候拯救你。

有这样一种说法：穿越时空，改变过去——在严格的意义上，这其实是不可能的。在同一世界线上，回到过去，仅仅意味着你亲身参与了“历史”，你所做的一切只能促使曾经发生过的一切发生，却不可能改变它——即，“改变历史也是创造历史的一部分”。Rex曾经做到的，并不是改变他自己的过去，而是来到了一个平行时空亦或开启了一个时空分支，创造了一段截然不同的历史。用“观测论”的说法，就是“你不可能改变自己观测到的历史”。

“那为什么他会消失呢？他不是说这是‘回到未来’了吗？”Emmet在那名研究跨时空取物技术的专家解答他关于穿越时空的问题的时候这么问道。“按照这个理论，如果他来自平行时空，那即使修改了未来也该对他毫无影响才对。”

“我们不妨做个大胆的猜想。”专家推了推眼镜。“第一种可能性是，世界的自我修正。虽然这目前没有什么证据来证明，但是我认为创造出一个全新的世界不可能是毫无代价的。”

“至于第二种可能性……”他慢慢看向贴在墙上的设计图。Emmet随之移动目光，在看到那张跨时空传送机器蓝图的时候一道灵光在他脑海中闪过。那一刹那他恍然大悟，却因为想明白了其中关键而更加不敢置信：“……不是吧？这怎么可能？！”

“这就是时空的有趣之处——我们种下了明日之因，结出的却是昔日之果。”Emmet的回忆中，那位专家沉吟良久，才这么告诉他。“我们亲手选择了我们的命运。”

“呃……其实还好？你别在意，对我来说那已经全部是过去式了。”Emmet在想到这些的时候不经意间流露出的悲伤神色反而让吐完苦水的Rex感到有些不自在，怎么这小子这么容易为别人难过的？一定是因为他的心还太软了：“实际上——那段独自一人的日子让我茅塞顿开。我知道了宇宙是如何运转的，我想通了很多事。所以，至少它没白费，对吧？”Rex作出轻松的表情。

“但……那一定很不容易。”Emmet垂下眼睛。他害怕现在再看着Rex的眼睛，自己很快就会暴露。现在站在这里的他已经距离当年的自己非常遥远了，他也早已不是当年的那个自己。Emmet也不知道自己能否像当年一样再次改变Rex的想法，他也不敢赌自己能不能够顺利完成这整个任务把Rex从无尽的潜意识之底带回现实。可是无论如何，他现在都必须前进。“我好像明白那种感觉。就像有些事情发生之后一切再也回不到过去一样。虽然过去很美好很值得怀念……但是你还是得放下它们，去面对现在，然后继续走下去。”

这不完全是他记忆中过去这个时候的自己的想法，同时也是他现在的想法中的一部分。什么该说，什么不该说，他了然于心。

Rex本来没打算认真听的。在他的印象里，过去的自己好像没有很深地思考过这样的问题。但是……Emmet的话已经在不知不觉中抓住了他的心。他发觉，某种意义上，这个现在时间点上的自己，和他面对着同样的问题。

“就算看不到前路在何方，就算不知道怎么办也好……但无论如何，都要想办法走下去。”Emmet抬眼看向Rex，眼神坚定：“我必须得成长了。”

Rex看到这样的Emmet的时候有点恍惚。原来这个时候的自己已经具备了这样的决心了吗？

“就是这样，Emmet。”Lucy轻声给出建议。“你得让他明白你想要什么。”

“但是……”Emmet声音低下去了一点：“我只是……不知道该怎么做。我不明白。没人告诉我，我也学不会他们的方式。”

“这么说来，我们还挺相似的呢。”Rex拍了拍Emmet的肩膀。“看到你就让我想起了曾经的自己。嘿，kid，你的姓是什么？”

“——哇哦！那个Emmet·Brickowski？！”Rex故意表现得很夸张。

让Emmet的愿望得以实现，这就是现在Rex所求的一切。如果他想要成长，Rex愿意倾尽所能将自己会的一切明白的所有知识和道理都交给他——但是首先，Rex要做的第一件事就是鼓励Emmet，让他建立起自信，让他明白，他实际上能做到一切。

所以接下来一切都顺理成章，正如Emmet他们所料的。“帮帮我，Rex！”半晌之后，Emmet终于切入了重点：“帮我救出我的朋友们，阻止Armamageddon，教我变得像你一样，成为可以让Lucy骄傲的人——”说到这里，Emmet突然稍微停顿了一下。

“不要紧张，继续！”Lucy的声音在Emmet耳旁小声催促。

“——而我能够成为你从未有过的兄弟。我……”Emmet现在能看到，Rex正认真地听着，舷窗之外那些星光映在那双看向他的双眸之中。从那双盛着星光的眸子的眼底，Emmet隐隐然看到了极为内敛的，深藏的期待。在那一秒，Emmet没有想到在现实世界里他们讨论回忆过多次的剧本和那些定好的台词，没有回忆起接下来他们需要达到的目标……只仿佛有一道一瞬即逝的冰冷触感，从他的指尖划过。

“……我发誓，我永远不会离你而去。”Emmet极度诚挚地说道。

Rex的身体不明显地、很小幅度地前后摇摆了一下，看上去仿佛只是他抬头的时候身体跟着动了一下而已。Emmet不知道是不是他自己的错觉，好像Rex眸中映出的星光都更闪亮了一些。

Rex不得不承认，这太诱人了。在Emmet这么说的时候，他感觉仿佛胸口那块长时间以来都被封冻的，被冰冷阴郁充满的区域都被温暖了一瞬间，就像永冬的纳尼亚王国迎来了让冰雪消融的春天。他难以拒绝Emmet的请求，但是……Rex心里仍然有着顾虑，但是很快它就被他甩到心里的犄角旮旯里去了：管它呢，计划改啦！他现在有了个更好的主意。心念电转，Rex觉得，这个Armamageddon的事件可以好好利用一下，让它成为Emmet成长的阶梯。

看到Rex现在的眼神的时候，Emmet明白——他们计划的第一阶段已经成功了。


	5. 成功与失败&幻象里的声音

“你觉得我们能成功吗？”Emmet双手紧紧相握，用力得指尖都有点泛白了。

“……Emmet，这问题你差不多已经问过我一百次了！我也告诉过你一百遍了，我没法给你答案，那边的专家才能！还有，放过你自己的手吧，我看着都疼。”Lucy脸上肌肉轻轻抽了抽。

“我知道，我知道。我只是……有点紧张。”Emmet立刻松开手，有些无处摆放它们一样地动了动，最后选择把它们放进了裤子的口袋里。他带着歉意转头看向Lucy。

“这我当然也知道。不过，这样子的你还真是很久没看到过了。”Lucy并不介意地笑了。

他们现在身在Emmet几乎倾尽所有才建立起来，并已经持续运转了相当长一段时间的跨时空传送实验基地。经过了漫长的研发和改良阶段，又完成了各种充满了奇思妙想、状况百出的实验，现在似乎他们的研究终于要迎来尾声了。今天要在这里进行的，就是跨时空传送的最终实验，也是这整个实验室本身创立的目的所在。

参与了这个技术研发和实验的所有人都知道，研发应用这项技术只是第二目标，他们的头号目的是从久远的过去救回一个人。一个对他们所崇敬仰慕的城市的英雄Emmet来说极为重要的人。这是Emmet在最初和那位初始研究这项技术的专家来招募他们时就坦诚以告了的，当然他们都选择了帮助Emmet来实现这个愿望。

不是没有人提出过同样希望带回对他们来说重要的人，但是那位专家给他们分析过，需要的条件太苛刻了——像Emmet想救回来的这个人情况太过特殊，情形完全不可复制，所以最后那些人还是放弃了。

“不过时间还过得真快。”Lucy想要缓解一下Emmet紧张不安的心情，于是主动挑起了话题。“你还记得吗？我去找你的时候还和他打了一架。”

“我怎么可能忘记！你真是太机智了，那颗爆炸爱心让我印象深刻。”Emmet想起那一幕忍不住勾了勾嘴角。

“还有他居然因为我的头发露出原色了就说我被洗脑了！现在想起来这理由真够牵强附会的，亏他想得出来。”Lucy故作愤懑。

“哈哈哈哈他一直很能扯。”Emmet终于笑出了声，“我还记得我刚刚遇见他的时候他就跟我说‘你可以建造任何东西，但这世界上没有什么是你不能破坏的’……”他活灵活现地模仿着当时Rex的语气。“但我完全没get到他的意思。”

“瞧，就是这样，现在放松下来了吧？”Lucy看到她的目的达到了，向Emmet露出一个柔和的微笑。“不用紧张。专家都说了，我们成功的可能性很大。你为什么不用这段时间好好想想见到他以后该说什么呢？……你不想让他觉得这么多年过去了你还是一点都没变吧？”

“那怎么可能，”Emmet叹息般地感叹：“都过去这么久了，所有的一切都改变得太多了……就算我想变得像过去的自己一点，但是你知道的——那已经太遥远了。”

“是啊，我懂你这种感觉。”Lucy拨弄了一下她粉蓝相间的发丝，感慨道：“时间真神奇啊。”

他们同时陷入了到了回忆中，短暂地沉默了一阵。直到那些研究员发出实验已经准备完成了的示意才回过神。

“那就提前祝贺你和你自己久别重逢啦。”Lucy挤了挤眼睛。“去吧。我在这里为你们加油。”

“谢谢你，Lucy。”Emmet朝她扬起笑容。在心脏撞击着胸膛那越发急促响亮的鼓点中，他一步步走向了形如一扇门的跨时空传送装置。在那里，那位专家正在等待着他来完成最后的步骤。

“其他技术性的设置我们已经完成了。”专家抬了抬眼镜。“最后唯一需要的，就是你的记忆锚点。”

“我知道。”Emmet深深吸了一口气，准备把手放在时光定位仪上去操作。临到这最后一秒，他的动作凝滞了。他转过头求证地看向身旁的专家：“你觉得我们真的能成功吗？”

专家愣了下，接着理解地顿首含笑道：“你知道薛定谔的猫吧？”

Emmet点了点头。

“不打开那个盒子看看，我们谁也不能告诉你确定的答案。而现在你需要做的，就是去为你想要找的那个人推开那扇门。”专家指向那扇门。

“好吧。”Emmet压下眉，在越发盈涨的心重重擂着胸膛带来的激烈震颤感中，带着决意冷静地敲下键盘。

轰鸣响彻整个实验室，一个接一个指示灯亮起映得整个实验室都是一片蓝绿交织的光。整个机器渐渐进入了完全运作状态。连接时空的力量开始运转，思念和回忆的锚准确无误地击中了过去某个地点的某个时刻。定位仪上的屏幕映出了当时的景象。

与此同时，实验室其他的灯都黯淡了下去。“要快！跨越这么久远的时间需要的能量太巨大了，机器可能承受不了多久！”注意到了这一点的专家大声告诫。Emmet咬着牙，加快了敲击键盘的速度。

屏幕中，Rex叹了口气，无声地说了句什么。“就是这里！”Emmet赶紧敲下了最后一个键。接着机器瞬间进入了最大功率模式，一道道电弧开始在那扇“门”上疯狂地闪烁起来，机器跨时空传送的能力开始发挥，屏幕中的Rex的身影在过去的Emmet和Lucy的注视下，开始一点点消失。他还在说着什么，脸上是平和释然的笑容。Emmet望向屏幕里，虽然这个仪器是没有声音的，但是Rex在说的话好像在他脑子里响起了一样。

“……没事的，我为你骄傲，kid。你会长大，变得比我更好。”

“但是这会有我的一部分功劳，所以我也很棒吧。”

“还有，Lucy，谢谢你为了我们而回来。”

屏幕里的Rex大笑着，神采飞扬：“以及，这样子退场再好不过了！No regrets！除了再说一遍，没有注册不后悔的商标！那是个错误。One love！”

但是Emmet能清晰地记得那时他的声音有多暗哑。

曾经过去的他不懂的事，没能明白的心情……在时隔多年，历经人世浮沉后再次回首，他才蓦然惊觉，懂得和明白了当初错过了什么。还有过去的他始终没能察觉的，那份纯挚可贵的心意。

机器开始发出运转已不堪重负的吱吱嘎嘎声，跳跃的电弧逼得所有人都在后退。“Mr.Brickowski！”专家抬手举在脸前作为防护，一边后退一边大喊：“再站在那里可能会有危险！”他已经做好了放弃和失败的心理准备。

“没事，我能掌控！”Emmet怎么可能在这最后一刻放弃呢？他想找的那个人已经跨越时空到达了这里，和他只有咫尺之遥。顶着被电弧炸到的危险，他冲到那扇闪烁着光芒的“门”前，将它猛地推开，伸手进去——他抓住那个人了——

而在Lucy和专家等人只看到，在一阵阵令人牙酸的电弧炸裂的噼啪声和机器发出的濒死般的尖叫声中，在房间中央的机器危险地震颤起来，仿佛随时都有爆炸的可能。那扇被四射的电弧包围的“门”仿佛在发着光一样，而Emmet就这样直直冲进了那片炫目的光——

“Emmet！”Lucy想都没想就准备冲过去，却被专家和其他研究员们拦住了：“太危险了！你不能过去！”

“但是——”她连接下来的话都没来得及说，就看见机器还有包括电灯在内所有的光源忽地闪了两下，接着爆炸般的轰鸣声响起，一切骤然陷入黑暗和寂静。

“……Emmet？”她摸着黑迟疑地呼唤了一声，但是没有得到回答。她急切地翻找出了手机点亮闪光灯，三下两下从那些被吓得安静如鸡的研究员身旁穿过，跑向刚刚Emmet所在的位置。“Emmet，你还好吗？”

“……是的，我很好。”Emmet回答的声音像身在梦中一样轻飘飘的。她举着手机，照向他声音传来的位置，他就在那里——不对，是他们就在那里。

Emmet有些狼狈地坐在地上，怀里揽着另一个无声无息、一动不动的人。Emmet愣愣地缓缓举起没揽着人的那只看似什么都没有的手，但他的眼神却仿佛手上有着什么令他失神的事物一般。

就在刚刚，机器终于因为过载而有一部分零件炸掉的时候，在黑暗笼罩下来的瞬间……Emmet抓住了Rex的手腕，一把把他从那扇门里拉了出来，那个拉力让他们向后倒到了地上。

成功把Rex带到了现在的Emmet，那一刻他心里的兴奋快乐简直都快满溢出来了。那种心情，他简直难以言表。他直起身，带着快喜极而泣般无比快乐的笑容轻轻摇晃着他怀里的那个人：“我做到了！Rex！我把你带回来了！Rex？……Rex？”

可是不管他说什么，还是怎么摇晃……他怀里的那个人都毫无反应。

这个事实的发现，直接在因为成功带回Rex而无比喜悦的Emmet头上浇了盆冷水。Emmet脸上的笑容僵住了，然后慢慢消失。

在黑暗中，Emmet用那只空余的手摸索着，想把他俩扶起来再说——然后他就碰到了怀中人的脸颊。那一刻，一滴冰冷的液体轻轻贴上了他的指尖，顺着他的手指蜿蜒地滑落，慢慢淌到了他的掌心。

Emmet的第一反应是，Rex受伤了——但是那种触感并不像是血，而且他也没有闻到血的味道。然后他迟钝了一下才反应过来——这不是血，而是另一种液体。

Emmet从未想过——当时在他们面前絮絮叨叨到没话找话、最后笑着离去的Rex，其实在强忍着不让眼泪掉下来吗？

那一刻，Emmet脑子里一片空白。他呆坐在那里，直到Lucy的呼唤让他回神。而他手上那道冰凉的泪痕，已经在空气中渐渐蒸发消失。

……

“Emmet？”在Rexcelsior向着西斯塔星系进发的中途，Rex注意到过去的自己似乎正望着舷窗外发呆，所以他走了过去，站在Emmet旁边。“在担心你的朋友们吗？”

“……Yeah。”Emmet点点头：“不知道Lucy他们现在怎么样了。”

其实完全不是。Emmet在听Lucy说现在另一边的情况，确认接下来的行动计划。还有……回忆当初他和Rex一起经历这次冒险时的片段。虽然因为过去了多年记忆已经开始变得模糊，但是一些情景，还有断断续续的只言片语，还是留在了他的记忆之中的。他不知道它们是否重要，不知道它们是不是对现在的情况有所帮助……但是，至少它们能让他在再次面对相同的情境的时候能更好地做出反应，顺利地引导一切通往他们想要的，不一样的结局。

“嗤。”

……Emmet确信他听见了Rex不屑地从鼻子里嗤笑了一下的声音。

“不用担心，”Rex拍着Emmet的后背：“有我在，你根本不需要考虑会不会失败。现在我们需要的是行动！所以，你想先试试哪一颗星球？”

其实选哪颗星球结果都会是一样的……就算原本当时在这里他们有不同的选择，但是在这个记忆构成的意识空间里，他们无论怎么选都会导向同一结果，因为记忆库里只有那一颗星上的数据。值得庆幸的是对于刚刚经历过当时一切的Rex的记忆还很清晰，所以才能作为这整个意识空间的蓝本和核心。如果用Emmet这样过去了好多年当时的情景都有些模糊了的记忆作为蓝本，意识空间里就很容易出现非常明显的记忆边界，而那会是非常明显的破绽。

“可是如果我选错了呢？”Emmet认为他的演技能做到毫无破绽——然后又轮到了Rex的不靠谱但是听上去很有道理系列教学时间。无论如何，他们都马上要启程，从那颗天选之星上开始他们的征途。

Rex，被困在烘干星系下的时候跟着那俩人类看了不下百八十部电影电视剧的冒险理论专家，在上装备的时候满怀豪情：“只有最强硬的人才能从那里走出来。”

……紧接着他下意识地看了Emmet一眼。Emmet在装备库里也意思意思找到了把手电筒，一转过脸正好看见Rex盯着他看：“呃……我脸上有什么东西吗？”

“……没什么。”Rex只是有种怪异的既视感，感觉Emmet这时候一定在做什么打他脸的不靠谱的事……

正好一只迅猛龙过来像只小狗一样讨好地蹭了蹭Emmet，而Emmet拍了拍它的脑袋就转身准备出发了。Rex若无其事地移开目光，觉得一定是他自己对以前的自己留下了不成熟不靠谱的既定印象才会有这样的感觉。于是他很快就放下了疑惑，转而准备专心应对诡异的西斯塔星系上任何可能出现的危险。

而Emmet则希冀着一切都能顺利进行，千万别出什么幺蛾子……

事实证明在这个世界千万别立Flag，因为立什么来什么。

事情发生在不知道是植物还是动物、拥有着水灵灵眼睛的那群小家伙热情地“欢迎”他们来到这里的时候。他们欢迎的方式就是快速地埋伏了Rex的所有迅猛龙船员并且试图袭击Rex和Emmet。Rex是挺紧张的，但是对于现在的Emmet来说……这简直是小到不能再小的小场面，甚至觉得这事带着点可爱和搞笑。但是对于这群记忆里的小怪物复制体他也没有下不去手这一说，突破它们的包围圈的时候Emmet就和Rex一起，开着用留下来的武器拼好的越野车撞飞了一片就跑，他甚至还有一边听着Rex千万不要心慈手软的叮嘱一边想这像个赛车躲避游戏的余裕……就像通关过地狱模式的大神回来打简单模式的关卡一样。“它们还挺可爱的。”在Lucy这么评价那些小怪物的时候他还悄悄点了点头。

但是Emmet并没有放松下来。按照记忆里过这个场景对他来说很容易，但是真正令人担心的并不是这些在过去曾经发生过的危机，而是他身后那个正不懈地击退那些小怪物的人——不如说是，在真实世界里现在对外界没有一点反应的那个Rex。自从上一次在“驾驶舱”场景里经历那次突发的紧急情况之后，Emmet心里就有一根弦一直绷着。刚刚他们还在Rexcelsior内部场景里的时候，Lucy就已经联络上了西格蒙德的那位技术专家，询问为什么会出现这种情况。很快，Lucy就将专家的回答转述给了Emmet。

“据那位专家说，这部机器会调用病人的记忆作为数据库用于构建场景，而我们为了达到我们的目的，需要屏蔽他的部分记忆，导致了现在机器构建的记忆场景和屏蔽记忆的药物彼此间造成了冲突。举个例子，就像你曾经在某个地方做过某件事，就算你忘记了你曾经到过那里做了什么，但是当你回到那个地方的时候，你还是有很大可能性想起和它相关的一切。现在他就是这种情况。”Lucy语气十分严肃：“刚刚那种突发情况，就是他潜意识在排斥药物作用的反应，但是就连专家都没想到他的意识能够强大到除了药物，连这部机器的作用他都能抵抗的程度……人家专家还说这很少见呢。现在机器和药物的作用达到了一种微妙的平衡，但是这不知道什么时候就会被打破。而且你们越重复你们过去的经历，药物越有可能失效。”

当时不可置信的Emmet就趁着Rex在能听见的安全范围以外赶紧小声问了：“可是连接着机器的我不是都没被弹出去吗？它怎么可能失去作用？”

“我也问了这个。专家说，”Lucy翻着刚刚和技术专家通话时记录关键词的纸页。“机器的作用和让记忆穿越代理潜入的功能在机器内部是相互独立的两个模块。不过机器都失去作用了，按理说潜入人员也是不能幸免的。既然你没被弹出来——那大概说明他潜意识里非常信任你吧。”

“……”

“好啦，知道你们俩对彼此很重要了。接下来——是啊，我知道我再怎么劝退你也没用，”Lucy耸耸肩：“反正无论如何，你都不会放弃的，对吧？”

“我们现在该怎么做？”Emmet毫不迟疑地点了下头问道。

“虽然情势不怎么乐观，但是……专家的建议是只要继续就行了。只要赶在药物失效之前改变了结局，我们还是能成功。没有其他办法了，记忆是条单行道，你只能往前走啊。但是你最好不要说和过去说过的完全一模一样的话，熟悉的话语和情境结合更容易刺激他回想起来。”Lucy尽量用轻松的语气说明了。

“好，我明白了。”Emmet不着痕迹地用余光偷瞄了眼另一边在和迅猛龙船员确认着陆点的Rex。

回到现在，Emmet和Rex依然在丛林中驾着越野车逃离追捕，而用镭射炮也无法阻止这些汹涌而来且穷追不舍的小怪物Rex终于失去了耐心。他回身拍了下Emmet的肩膀：“嘿kid，想知道怎么简单利落地解决这群比牛皮糖还要黏人的小异形吗？”

“其实，丛林的出口已经在我们眼前了……”了然Rex意图的Emmet委婉地想劝他算了。

“看好了！”显然Rex根本没听，在Emmet“可以但没必要”的沉默注视中，他一跃而起，带着笑容狂放地落地下击！大师破坏拳不愧是这个阶段最强的AOE技能，拳头与地面接触的那一刻就轰然掀起了一场小范围的地震。震波笼罩的范围那些小怪物都被自地面溅起的力道掀飞了出去，后面更多的小怪物则被吓得四散而逃，Emmet感觉它们都要哭了。但是……酷是真的酷炫，由Rex发挥出来的那种狂野的、极具混沌无序感的破坏之力，就算现在的Emmet看到也是相当震撼。

Emmet猛打方向盘开着越野车拐了回来，喝着彩从座位上跳下到Rex身边：“哇呼——！这真是太酷了！”

但是他没有得到对方预想中的反应。Emmet放下脸上的笑容，疑惑不安地轻声呼唤：“……Rex？”

轰。

晦暗的血色再一次吞没了整个世界，比刚刚大师破坏拳所造成的要更强烈百倍的震颤感同时席卷而来。那些正在往远处逃窜的小怪物被瞬间定格，诡异地闪动成一片模糊的雪花。这一次就连环境也受到了影响，几棵作为背景的树在场景各处消失出现，平移到它们本不该存在的地方，甚至有两棵卡成了相互穿插的姿态。那股影响意识空间的力量似乎正极努力地想要撕开舞台的幕布，向这里真正的主人展现被幕前假象挡住的幕后真实。

“Rex！你还好吗？”Emmet没有理会这些诡异的现象，在最初的震颤过后就扶住了Rex。“Rex！你现在能听见我说话吗？！”

在挥下那一拳之后，Rex就感觉这一幕有点莫名其妙地熟悉。这种仿佛梦境与现实重叠的微妙的既视感让他有点发怔，接着下一秒袭来的就是和上一次如出一辙的头痛。

在几乎能把脑袋从中劈开的疼痛，还有脑海中不受控制闪过的杂乱画面和声音中，Emmet的声音对Rex来说显得分外遥远。

那些画面和声音，影影绰绰，时断时续地闪过，好像根本不能在他停留在他的记忆里一样，就算他很努力地去“看”去“听”，也很快就像梦醒之后梦里的画面一样迅速消散。但是还是有些片段，在短暂一瞥后隐隐约约地留下了些印象——富有节奏感的洗脑旋律，婚礼蛋糕状的神殿，还有从远处的角度看过去的Emmet正在向婚礼现场重重挥下一拳——

“Rex！”一道清亮的声音打断了那些幻象和声音，把他从中带回了现实。

Rex有点愣愣地放下刚刚不自觉抬起紧紧按着脑袋的双手——虽然“清醒”过来之后，那种仿佛脑子都要给切开一般的痛感很快就淡去了，但是还有幻觉般轻微的隐痛残留在那里。

但是想起幻象的内容，Rex就忍不住得意得想笑出来——这不是他的计划一定会成功的预示，还能是什么？想到这里，他感觉连刚刚幻象附带的疼痛好像都没那么烦人了，心情变得分外晴朗。

“你还好吗？Rex？”Rex回过神，发现Emmet正担心地看着自己。“我们歇一会吧，你看起来很不好。我这里不用急的，不能为了救他们不顾你的身体状况啊。”

Emmet的余光能够看到，Rex睁开眼睛的那一刻，覆盖了整个世界的暗红色极其迅速地褪去，被卡到奇怪地方的树也回归了正常，那些小怪物已经一只都不剩，估计已经跑远了。

“不用。没什么的，我现在感觉状态超—好的！”万一耽误了时间他刚刚看到的幻象真的只能是幻象他可不亏死了吗？Rex果断拒绝，忽然想起了什么他赶紧补了一句。“顺便一提，这绝对不是什么使用大师破坏拳的反噬之类的，要是你想学的话完全不用担心这个。”

“真的？”虽然知道这两件事之间毫无关联，但是听你这样刻意一解释反而变得可疑了啊。Emmet也就随口一问。

“真的。”Rex点头，嘴角都笑得快咧到耳根了：“所以，想要试试吗？我相信你能学得很快的。”

虽然不知道Rex为什么看起来很开心，但是这确实是“推进剧情”他必须用到的技能，Emmet自然是从善如流：“当然啦！你是怎么做到的呢？”

被过去的自己承认和崇拜简直是最好的动力和鼓励，Rex兴致勃勃地当场开始了对Emmet的大师破坏拳教学。

与此同时，再次被黑屏断线维护外加警告提示折腾得手忙脚乱的Lucy终于挣扎出了监测数据的地狱，忍无可忍地开麦向Emmet吐槽：“说真的，才这么会儿就已经两次警告了？简直是前途无亮！如果再来一次记忆冲突计划还能继续执行，那不是你……另一个你特别好骗，就是这机器真的出问题了，我就知道非官方产品不靠谱……”

Emmet：……？当着我的面说我好骗真的好吗？

嗐，偏偏他现在连反驳都不能说一句，Rex还在跟他认真传授经验呢。

虽然Emmet自己也这么觉得。他的确没什么防备心……好吧，就是好骗。就算到了现在，他有时候还会怀疑一下别人跟他说的话到底是真是假是不是有人在开他的玩笑，但是年年愚人节他基本上还是会中几招——不过那些都只是无伤大雅的小玩笑。在真正需要做出重大决策的时候，他往往能够做出最对的反应破解敌人的阴谋诡计，就算极小几率地不幸中了圈套，也能将错就错借机发现新的反击方式力挽狂澜。

但是Rex真的能算好骗？他们虽然灵魂同出一源，但是自某个时间点之后经历的不同导致了他们对待事物还有他人的态度都不同。和他不同，Rex除了自己以外不相信任何人。如果说Rex已经发现了破绽，但是并没有往这一切可能是虚假的方向思考的话……

Emmet脸上还带着十分感兴趣和好奇的微笑，看着正在演示大师破坏拳的Rex。那辆被弃置的越野车已经再次变成了一堆零件。

是不是这段回忆本身对Rex来说也非常重要，让他不愿意这么去想？


	6. 无声欢笑

“……前面有个灯杆？”

向Emmet教着自己领悟出的大师破坏拳要诀的Rex注意到了前方忽然亮起的光。刚刚那边还是一片暗的，他还觉得那边也是丛林的一部分呢。

嗯，就像他刚刚说的，因为已经快到丛林的出口了嘛。Emmet在心里想道。“看起来是。”

纳尼亚传奇啊。Emmet和Rex同时想起了那部著名的电影，在那里面路灯可是分隔开两个世界的标志，不过看来在这里同样适用。

Rex带着Emmet走出丛林。随着他们的靠近，当然，和Emmet记忆中所发生过的一模一样，这个地方的路灯，还有天空接连亮起，向他们展示了这里的全貌——一座设计极其强迫症的小镇。一座座看起来一模一样的房屋整整齐齐地排列着，就像是从一个模子里刻出来的一样。“我不是说这种设计不好，但是这排列和规划也太整齐了吧。”他顺口打岔。

怀着戒备心探索着这个地方的Rex同意了Emmet的观点：“真诡异，是吧？”

也没到那种地步，只是不太习惯这种风格了而已。Emmet点了点头，想起了外面现在的西斯塔星系。虽然还是一贯的偏高饱和度的华丽风格，但是比起眼前的这些要复杂生动得多了。

随着他们的深入，这个小镇仿佛从沉睡中苏醒了一般，人们走上街道，往来呼应，一派安宁祥和。在这里你甚至可以看到，超级英雄和超级反派们和平共处，曾经的死对头变成挚交好友，人们就像忘记了自己是谁，忘记了自己的使命还有责任一样，完全被同化成了这个充满秩序感的温馨小镇的一部分。

我收回之前的想法，这一幕无论怎么看都理解不了啊，这里果然还是超级诡异……Emmet僵硬地看着仿佛相亲相爱一家人的超人和卢瑟。看到这一幕谁还信他们没被洗脑？不对，这已经就是洗脑的范围了吧。Emmet回忆了下，当时他们正式回来之后好像就立马轰轰烈烈干了一场群架？像要把那几年没打的架一次打完了似的……

“Emmet，欢迎来到地狱。”Rex显然非常恶心这一幕。他一副很有经验的样子向身后的Emmet告诫道：“放轻松，假装我们只是路过而已。”他没注意到Emmet正在慢慢掉队。“但是小心，接触他们的话可能不知不觉就把你给洗脑了——你在干什么？”Rex一转头看着已经和一个骑着自行车的镇民愉快交谈起来的Emmet傻了眼。

“我拿到了今天的报纸！”送走卖报员，Emmet语调轻快地挥了挥手上的报纸三两步蹦回来。这种时候只要出现报纸就一定是送信息的任务道具，这可是常识——开玩笑的，这是他的经验之谈：不管什么时候想要破坏对手的什么计划的时候需要的信息总能出现在当天的报纸上。虽然没想起当时怎么获得这个信息的，但是Emmet显然走对了路。他打开报纸扫了一眼，接着马上把报纸另一边递给Rex：“Rex你看！”

Rex顺手拉过，和Emmet凑在一起看报。除了大量被塞进头版充场面毫无意义的歌词以外，这报纸上唯一有用的信息就是：“婚礼将在今天举行——一切都会被改变！”

“好，那么接下来我们需要找到这个婚礼举行的地点——打听这个情报应该不会很容易，我们需要做好潜入、窃听并在爆炸中逃离的准备。”Rex非常严肃地用低沉的声音说道，他看向另一半报纸那边，视线所及之处却扑了个空。另一半报纸已经丧气地耷拉了下去。

Rex有点懵懵地抬起头，结果正好看见Emmet又在和路边身着警服的镇民开始交谈了起来：“不好意思，警官，请问婚礼在哪里举行啊？”

单刀直入，丝毫不慌。

这小子是疯了吗？！Rex移形换影般一下窜到Emmet身边，以一种压低了的声音濒临爆炸般的语气快速开口：“这么重要的情报他怎么可能就这样告诉我们，搞不好还会引起他们的怀疑——”

“噢，婚礼会在太空神殿举行！想去参加坐一会儿出发的派对巴士就行。放心坐车的时间绝对不会无聊，你可以和大家一起唱着歌跳着舞，保证一会儿就到了！”浑身闪着亮片的警官很热情地回应道。“特别是那些歌！你们真的应该听听那些歌曲！它们真的能改变你对世界的看法，带来无穷无尽的快乐！”

“谢谢！”和警官挥手告别，Emmet一脸天真无辜地转头看向Rex：“对了，刚刚声音有点小没听清楚——Rex你说什么来着？”

“……没啥。”Rex感觉自己就像全力一拳打到了棉花上一样。他表情极为复杂，简直把“一言难尽”四个字写在了脸上，语气都有点发飘：“我不该用常理来揣度你们的。”他像是告诫自己般这么感叹道。

“但是，时空神殿在哪呢？我们该怎么去？”Emmet像模像样地发起愁来。

“……我还怕你打算直接上他们的巴士一站直达了呢。”Rex凉凉地说了一句。接着重新挂上了靠谱自信的笑容，掏出了一个形似带天线的雷达的仪器：“不用担心，我早有准备。我的CPD，一个便携测绘设备——它一定能找到隐藏的通路！”

“哔哔。”仪器轻轻地响着，显示出一个向下的箭头和一个叉。

“棒耶！所以……它现在这是什么意思？”Emmet指了指它好奇地问道。

Rex把它放到眼前仔细看了一眼，疑问地自言自语道：“这怎么可能呢……？”

“噢对了，你们是新来的吧？”忽然有个声音从他们身后很近的地方冒了出来。

“Whoa！”Emmet被吓了一跳直接跳开一步。Rex也被这突然出现的警察吓到往另一边闪了一下，接着赶紧把CPD藏到了身后。

他们回过神，发现是刚刚Emmet询问的警官又跑了回来：“为了防止你们等会不适应派对巴士的节奏——”

警官身后又啵啵啵地冒出了几个镇民：“我们决定给你们唱一首歌提前感受一下——”

“不用了，谢谢。”Emmet带着干巴巴的笑容真心实意地表示拒绝：“真的不用了。”

就是个记忆投影而已你们怎么能戏这么多啊！Emmet笑容僵硬，缓缓后退着。Rex已经隐晦地投来了“看你惹出来的好事”的目光，Emmet也很绝望：这不是我的错啊，我想绕过这一段来着但是看来这是你的记忆里根本改变不了的部分啊！一定都怪那首歌太洗脑了！！

“不用客气！因为这首歌太好听了所以我们也很想唱！”包括超人和绿灯侠在内的其他镇民也渐渐围拢过来加入了合唱大队。这么多人笑着围过来，气氛就有点微妙地变得恐怖了，这个感觉跟丧尸围攻没什么两样。

“你还跟他们废什么话？！”Rex一把拽过Emmet的手腕。“跑啊！！”

“啦啦，啦啦——”歌的前奏响了起来，那些镇民已经开始跟着旋律哼唱了——

“This song's gonna stuck inside your——”

被别人对着唱歌不可怕，可怕的是被一堆人追杀一样追在屁股后面对着唱魔音穿耳的洗脑歌，生怕不能把人同化拐进大街蹦迪队的那种。更可怕的是，努力逃离这群蹦迪丧尸的洗脑结果跑了几步发现连跑步的节奏都已经踏着那首洗脑歌的拍子了……

“Emmet，别听！”Rex看Emmet的脚步有点不受控制的样子赶忙喊道。“听了你就只能像餐桌上的小饼干一样任他们摆布了！”

“噢，我喜欢小饼干——但是我不想被吃掉啊！”Emmet下意识地回答了一句，结果等他反应过来的时候自己都懵了——这是什么啊！这像现在的自己会答出来的话吗？！就连通讯频道里的Lucy都惊了一下：“Emmet，这是什么太过可爱的发言啊？！”

……大概是被“过去天真幼稚的自己”这个人设影响得太深太入戏了吧。Emmet无力地在心里回答。特别是在这种时候……算好事吧，至少不是很需要担心在扮演过去的自己的时候露出马脚了。

但是……

Emmet被Rex拉着一路狂奔，已经被歌舞丧尸潮追出了两条街。在他们跑起来的时候这个小镇也在不停地变化。糖果色不知何时已经浸染了街道和周遭建筑，让整个世界变得异常绚丽可爱。四面八方响起的极富节奏感的欢快歌声，无时无刻不在催促着他们跟着一起舞蹈。到处都有舞台升起，通路阻障，一切都试图把他们拐进人海里加入这场快乐洗脑狂欢。虽然只是一段记忆复刻下来的虚幻情景，却也能让人充满了真实的愉悦轻松。

……不，这份纯然的快乐不是这个绚丽的世界和欢快的音乐带来的——

Emmet在奔跑中抬起头看向前方不断找着可以逃离的路，奔跑的同时警觉地握着他手腕没放松的Rex。原本被时光蒙尘的回忆重新变得鲜明生动，他这一秒所感受到的一切逐渐和这一幕真正发生时的记忆重合。

这一刻无论那些歌曲、色彩有多美妙夺目，都沦为了陪衬。这整个世界的焦点和中心是他们俩，也只有他们俩。

——而是他和这个他曾经觉得再也不会见到的人踏上了回忆的旅程本身所带来的。

他好像从“现在”之中暂时地挣脱了出来，与回忆一样同样和那个过去的自己重合。所有的悲伤与痛苦都渐渐逝去；而所有的遗憾都还有弥补的机会。

仿佛时光倒流，梦想成真。他们再次相伴，重历所有的美好往事。

Emmet嘴角逐渐上扬，带起一个纯粹的开心笑容。最后，他无可抑制地、短暂地放松了几秒，无声欢笑。他该怎么形容这一刻的感受呢——心中所有的沉浊被洗濯一空，明净得如同飞虹的雨后晴空；背负着的一切被他短暂地抛到了脑后，轻松得连奔跑的脚步都像起飞的前奏。

感觉就像重获新生。

在轻响着稳定的滴滴声的纯白房间，监视着意识空间内两人行动的Lucy自然注意到了Emmet那样明朗的笑容，因此恍惚了一下。她什么都没有说，只是温柔地跟着弯了眼眸和唇角。

但是对于另一位当事人来说，被歌舞丧尸潮追出几条街到不得不逃进别人家再破窗而出显然不是什么好的体验。当看见他的船员都一身花花绿绿地加入了蹦着迪追赶他们的队伍那一刻他差点没背过气去——不过，他心里也有点微妙的“果然如此”的感觉，好像知道那几只迅猛龙会变成这样似的——他觉得一定是在幻象里已经见过了这一幕才这么有既视感，就像那首耳熟得该死的歌一样。

这首歌他在幻象里的时候隐隐约约地听到了一小段，但是现场版真的洗脑一百倍，让人烦躁的程度也提高了一百倍。Rex努力无视存在感极强的背景BGM再次掏出CPD——他一路上已经看过这东西不少次了，可是每次上面都是那个意义不明的指着叉的向下箭头，看得他简直恼火——就像游戏里跳出来“附近有宝箱”但是死都找不到宝箱到底在哪里的那种智障提示一样。

“Come on！”Rex用力拍了下这个小仪器，屏幕上的标志闪了一下，接着倔强地变回了刚才的样子。“这不合常理啊——噢。”Rex脑海里的小灯泡亮了起来：“这里本来就没有常理可讲。”

“我们进了死胡同了！”Emmet指着他们面前耍赖般噼里啪啦叠起来封死他们前路的墙壁。

“不管你信不信——反正打穿地板你就能看见下面有颗星球，我们现在也只能指望它了！你来解决这儿的问题，我去拦住那些家伙！”Rex迅速决策，用停在这儿的一辆派对巴士封锁了汹涌而来的人潮。

“可是怎么……？”Emmet坚强地维持着他的人设。

“就像我教过你的那样！”

“让那些感情变成我的力量？”

“对！找到你最痛的那块骨头然后把骨髓的力量都释放出来！”

……呃，这话没法接了。Emmet忽然卡了壳：他当时怎么回答的来着？因为Lucy他们被抓走了，然后呢……？

时间真过得太久了，他当时最担心、最恐惧和愤怒的一切对现在的他来说都成为了早消散在了时光之中的远去风景。他这会儿给忘了那还能怎么办呢，总不能在这儿干等到想起来吧。

很快Emmet就放弃了思考：总之捶就完了，按理来说在这里只要触发了“他对着地面打了一拳”的节点，因果关系会自动连接触发“地面破碎”的事件，在这种细枝末节的地方耽误时间反而对局面更加不利，“剧本”出不了错就行。

“噢……我明白了！喝——”Emmet跳起来就往地面一拳打下去——当然还是用上了大师破坏拳的技巧的。拳头和地面接触的时候发出了一声闷响，地板应声而碎破开一个大洞，清脆的细碎砖块飞溅散落的声音随后响起。

“……哇噢。”Rex没想到Emmet这一下这么干脆。他隐约觉得，Emmet本来还再该说点什么的。但是这种感觉一瞬即逝，Rex很快就把它抛到了脑后：“干得好啊Emmet！”不愧是他自己亲手教出来的另一个自己！Rex这一刻超骄傲自豪的。

“Yeah，”Emmet有点心虚地往下看：“没什么大不了的……这地板看上去很薄。”

“但是对于第一次来说很棒了，kid。”Rex毫不吝啬他的夸奖，一边来到洞边查看一边鼓励地轻轻用拳头抵了下Emmet。“说实话，我第一次用它的时候说不定都没你这一下来得强。”横竖都是在夸他自己，不会亏的！“现在，准备好开始下一场追逃游戏了吗？”

“当然，我没有什么时候没准备好的！”Emmet露出自信的笑容。

“你越来越上道了！我喜欢！”Rex大笑：“那么来吧，跳！”

下一刻，两个人默契地同时跳进了洞口，张开手臂任由身体坠落。点点繁星掠过身旁，迎面而来的风带起发丝肆意飞扬。他们向下飞翔，奔赴向这趟旅程的下一站。

Emmet扬起的笑容又慢慢收敛了下去。对哦，他们现在已经越来越接近终点了。

这意味着，他离决定这次行动成功与否的关键抉择点也越来越近了。Emmet有预感——不如说基于对另一个自己的了解，如果不能就在这一次取得成功，打破Rex潜意识的封锁将他带回现实，那无论重启多少次，他们最后得到的结果也只会是失败。

……到那时，他们最后只能选择发挥这台记忆穿越机器的真正作用。

在如此思考着的时候，Emmet下意识地抬头望向与他相对着降落的Rex，却正好对上了Rex同样朝他投来的目光——接着Rex的眼神倏然变得茫然涣散。

那个眼神对上的瞬间，Emmet感觉自己的心脏都“咯噔”一下揪紧了。

这下糟了。他脑海里那一瞬间就只剩下了这个想法。

仿佛是回应他的想法一般，漫天血色再次轰然席卷而来——而这一秒，他们还在坠落的过程中，离着下方那片积木山就只有一小段距离了。但是突发的记忆冲突让整个世界顷刻之间被全部封冻，就连他们坠落时身旁的空气在这一刻似乎都变成了实质。

Emmet就算想要挣扎也一动都动不了了，现在除了尽量大声地喊着Rex希望他可以从记忆冲突中醒过来，他只能祈祷——祈祷Rex千万不要想起来什么关键的记忆，以及醒过来以后发现“掉落”了这么久还在空中的，时间上的巨大破绽。

这是他所面临的，潜入Rex记忆以来所面临的最大的危机。

“……时间旅行这种东西总会让人有点困惑……”

又是那些模模糊糊、影影憧憧的幻象。Rex已经开始对那种仿佛刀锯针扎般的疼痛有了些抵抗力，可以更专心地去“看”和“听”那些幻象中的一切了。这感觉像是在隔着一层磨砂玻璃还把音量调小了看电影，想从其中真正获取到什么信息还是很费力的。

那些话语飘飘忽忽地，像是坏掉的立体声耳机的效果一样忽远忽近——等等，这个声音好像有点耳熟。Rex开始没觉察，还仔细搜索了一下记忆里谁的声音是这样的，反应过来之后觉得自己简直傻——这不是他自己的声音吗，怎么这都没听出来？

“……你骗我去伤害我的朋友们？”Emmet带着不敢置信和悲伤的声音无比清晰地响起，几乎能带起回声。Rex感觉心里一凉，那些景象像是拨云散雾般骤然变得清晰。这一次他终于“看”清楚了——他正以第一人称视角面对着脸上满带着痛悔和困惑表情的Emmet。接着他听见自己在反驳，但是他的声音还是那么飘忽，就像说出口之后立刻被空气冲淡逸散了一样：“……我只是教你变得强硬……他们只是一堆塑料片……”

“我”在做什么？这是什么时候的事情？Rex忍着脑袋快要炸裂般的疼痛梳理着他看到过的幻象——所以，这是他让Emmet毁了婚礼，引发“Armamageddon”之后发生的事情？想通这一点之后，Rex更将全部的精力都投入了对幻象的关注之中，试图明白“未来”都发生了什么。

“不！也许我的朋友对你来说不真实，但他们对我来说是真实的！还有他们是我的家人，我不会放弃他们的。”幻象中的Emmet坚持抗争。Rex感觉心里越来越冷，同时却又不由得感叹不愧是Emmet——够天真，够幼稚，还那么执着地相信着现在的他已经再也不会相信的、根本不存在的东西。

“……我对以前的自己真是失望。”他听见自己冷冷地说道。

不欢而散。以为幻象到这里就结束了的Rex在感觉中叹了口气——这样的结果，在他接受Emmet的请求并制定了破坏婚礼的计划时就早该料到了的。虽然心里冷得像有块冰在不断抽走他血液里的温度一样——但是，他认为自己就算知道了结果，也还是会这么做——

“……要让你变成我这样，现在要走困难模式了。”他自己不带笑意的冷笑声传来。

“我”要做什么？Rex忽然有股不祥的预感。“——在烘干星系的底面星球住上几年就行了。”幻境里的“他”狠狠地把Emmet推上了发射器。

“不！”Rex和幻境里的Emmet同步喊出声。

我怎么会——我怎么会选择把Emmet送到那里去？！Rex这一刻脑海里一片空白，感觉全身的血液都在血管里凝结成了冰，几乎让他失控地战栗起来。我怎么会这么做？！

幻象还在继续。Rex眼睁睁地看着，无论Emmet怎么恳求，无论他现在怎么想着“快住手”“怎么还没停止”，“他”都只是冷笑着，一步步执行操作，亲手把Emmet扔往他的噩梦之地。伴随着Emmet长长的一声惨叫，那个小小的身影就消失在了无尽星空之中。

这一幕让Rex心神俱震。Emmet被弹射出去的那一刻，他觉得站在这里看着这一切的自己都被撕碎。

——我到底在做什么？他质问着自己。

——我不是为了让这个时间线上的自己免遭孤独和痛苦的折磨才来到这里的吗？

——然后，我亲手选择了把Emmet，把过去的自己推向深渊？

Rex脑子里一片混乱。纷杂的思绪在他脑海里一个接一个地闪过，像在卡死的电脑屏幕上疯狂闪过的字符串。它们在他的思维中相互牵扯，组合扭曲，最后唯一留下来的，是一个问题。

……是我哪里做错了吗？

Rex还没有得到答案，但是疼痛已经像潮水一样褪去，所有幻象都归于虚无。他睁开眼，一头栽进了无数砖块颗粒堆成的山。

“Rex！”他还在那堆积木颗粒里怔愣呢，Emmet急急忙忙跑过来把他刨了出来。Emmet抓住Rex的手腕，把他拉了出来：“Rex你还好吗？我看着你刚刚好像……”

“什么？没没没，你太敏感了吧，刚刚我什么都没看到！”Rex强行扭出了个笑容，接着很不自在地移开了目光，看向四周。就在刚刚，他还看到“他自己”亲手把Emmet投向了他最恨的烘干星系底——这让他现在怎么面对Emmet啊？！

Emmet：……？

Emmet首先想知道这样的记忆冲突对Rex是不是造成了什么身体或精神上的不好影响，毕竟这一次发作的持续时间相比前两次来说好像格外地长——而这方面，刚刚恢复通讯的Lucy正在整理这一次的异常数据报告；其次则担心于Rex是不是发觉了什么才表现得这么不快：“真的？可是……”

“真的，没有什么可是！”Rex强硬地打断了Emmet的话，再说下去他都怕被Emmet看出什么来。“……喔，我们现在好像到了得宝星球？”Rex借着视野中那些色彩缤纷的大块头生硬地转移了话题。

“……”Emmet默然望向拿后脑勺对着他的Rex。

现在他可以确定，Rex并没有发现这个“时间停止”的破绽——或者说，现在因为另外的事情分散了他的注意力，所以并没有在意它。但是，为什么记忆冲突前后他态度差别那么大呢？这就不得而知了。Emmet很想知道在Rex记忆冲突时他到底“看到”了什么，但是如果继续深究，可能反而与他的目标南辕北辙……

“它们好像在向我们过来了！”Emmet装作大吃一惊的样子，顺利地接过了话茬。“走走走！”无需多言，两人再次进入“被追杀得紧张地四处逃同时前进”的状态，同时却又都在暗中松了一口气。

在他们按照既定的路线前行的同时，Lucy也在继续执行着她监测、联络记忆穿越技术专家和进行下一步提示的任务。

“现在可以确定的是，虽然记忆冲突的时候我们的病人情况看上去很危险，但实际上只要冲突结束，一切都会归于正常，甚至记忆冲突的时候他的脑部比其他时间都要活跃，对于成功之后的后期恢复来说反而是好事。”Lucy拿起一旁的咖啡慢悠悠地啜饮：“既然这都好几次了都没出问题，那么我觉得你基本上就不用担心了。别他自己都没觉察出问题，你反而紧张得过了头。”

已经和Rex一起顺利登上得宝星球运货火车的Emmet眨了眨眼，点头表示知道了。虽然被Lucy告知不太可能出问题，但是Emmet还是预感般地感觉有些不安。虽然现在看似一切都在顺利地进行，但是他总觉得有些事情已经产生了微妙的偏差。

“还有……喔！”Emmet听到了Lucy那边哗啦哗啦翻动纸页的声音：“接下来是‘我’的出场啊，Emmet你注意点，记忆复制体的AI智能不高，你们别把那个‘我’搞崩溃了啊。”Lucy半开玩笑半是提醒地说道。

Emmet也想起了技术专家的提醒：在记忆当中出现的非本人的复制体，一般会按照记忆本身和记忆主人的印象被机器赋予一定程度的智能，使它们拥有了一定的互动能力。但是如果和它们互动的时候言行越界，完全破坏了记忆复制体的行为逻辑，把它们直接搞崩溃了的话，那就有好戏看了。所以在和记忆复制体进行互动的时候他必须更加谨慎。普通的记忆穿越之中记忆穿越代理们可以自由重启这些记忆复制体，但是现在对着Rex的真实意识，Emmet敢肯定，在这方面出点什么岔子整个行动都要完蛋……

Emmet是拿出了全部的心力准备应付过这一段的，至少在Rex面前无论如何都要保持这一段记忆逻辑自洽、稳定。所以和Lucy的记忆复制体进行交流的时候最好不要太过超越原有记忆的部分，每句计划外的话都有可能成为增加AI运算量的负担，而且有可能不可避免地让记忆复制体的言行变得呆板。

但……这一定是达到他目标之前的最后阻碍。只要完成这最后的一部分，让这记忆中的“未来”朝着他们预演好的，不一样的方向走去，那他想要拯救的那个人，也一定能够拥有崭新的未来吧。在这通行于无垠宇宙的运输列车上，仿佛只是偶然抬头扫了一眼头顶梦幻的簇簇星云的Emmet微不可察地吸了一口气，做好了被多年前记忆里所虚构的Lucy砸个满头的准备。


	7. 重历往事&决定

“所以……”坐在Emmet对面，有着深色肤色和柔顺长黑发的美丽女子放下手中的资料，微微蹙眉。“您是想使用我们西格蒙德公司的记忆回溯技术……用于医疗方面？去治疗一个人？”

“是的，Rosalene博士。”Emmet抬起头，眼神无意识地停留在了会面室里墙上六边形环环相套，蓝白相间的西格蒙德公司标志上。

离那次成功与失败各占一半的实验已经过去了一个月。而那次实验的中心人物，那位衔接上了过去与现在的因果，穿越时空的来客，却始终没有睁开眼睛。普通的现代科技和医生能够告诉Emmet病人昏迷的原因——这本是大脑的自我保护行为，却由于潜意识认为这是死亡反而造成了这样的结果——但却无法让他醒来。常规的医疗方式已经对这样的情况束手无策，Emmet和Lucy只能隔着维生舱，看着那些仪器上显示病人的生命和意识反应一天天渐渐衰弱下去。

但是Emmet不甘心。已经链接上了时空的因果，已经见到了曾经以为再也不在了的人——但却要这样看着他离去吗？无论如何都不能接受这样的结果的Emmet寻找过自己和朋友们现在能用上的一切手段，蝙蝠侠的科技，Unikitty的魔法，乃至Benny在星际探险中所发现的那些拥有神奇特性的宇宙植物和矿石……但是，没有一样对眼前的情形有所帮助。对于涉及意识和记忆方面的问题，Emmet根本无计可施。

时间一天一天过去，但是他们依然没有找到行之有效的解决办法。在包括医生在内的所有人都觉得他们只能选择放弃，而Emmet也濒临希望湮灭的边缘的时候，有人跟Emmet推荐了西格蒙德的临终关怀服务。这本来以放弃为预期结果的行为，反而唤醒了Emmet关于Lucy告诉他的这家公司机器的运作原理的回忆，让他看到了全新的希望：如果将西格蒙德公司的记忆穿越技术用于唤醒Rex的意识……

这虽然只是一个缥缈的设想，但是Emmet已经找不到其他的办法了。无论如何，他都要跟西格蒙德的人探讨一下这个设想的可行性，以及如果它真的有成功的可能话借用他们技术和机器来执行的方案。

……这就是为什么他现在坐在这里，等待着与西格蒙德公司这一次派出的高级记忆穿越代理Eva·Rosalene博士和技术专家Neil·Watts博士商讨这件事。

Eva似乎正困扰地斟酌着该怎么说：“事实上，就我所知，记忆穿越用于这方面理论上还是具有一定可行性的，但是技术方面……”Eva给身旁的搭档，有着棕短发戴着眼镜，一看就很技术宅的Neil打了个眼色：“（反正不能这么做的，告诉他们技术方面不可行好了。）”

他们可是从小到大欢喜冤家的交情，这种交流已经是一个眼神可以完成的了。

“这么说吧。”但是Neil不知道是完全没有get到Eva的暗示，还是故意跟Eva对着干呢：“技术方面……其实是能做到的！”

Eva瞪大了眼睛看向Neil：“就我所知我们的机器做不到！”她的眼神在说：“（Neil你疯了吗？！你这是在自找麻烦！）”

Neil也微微点了下头一边回答一边回以她眼神：“哼哼哼，对于其他人来说当然不行。但是对于我，西格蒙德最厉害的技术员——这根本不算什么！无论是矩阵，还是盗梦空间？只需要我给它添加上几个程序就行了。（我乐意！）”

Emmet眨了眨眼睛，声音里不易察觉地带上了点雀跃和期待：“那么，能不能——”

“不能。”他的话还没说完就被打断，Eva眼见队友不给力无可奈何地唱起了白脸。“Brickowski先生，我需要告诉你，这不仅仅涉及机器和程序的问题，”她瞪了一眼Neil，后者耸耸肩表示确实，“……而是涉及一系列非常难以解释的问题的，包括法律，道德伦理，还有最重要的，它如果出错，轻则影响一个人的一生，重则可能就是要命的问题了……你知道为什么原本这项技术最初开发时的设想是用于医疗，但是现在只能应用于临终关怀吗？”

“记忆穿越技术先不说，人类的意识其实远比我们想象得要更复杂和脆弱……还有它们也不是能那么轻易更改和影响的。”她狠狠地剜了Neil一眼：“而不是像某个自信到膨胀却连几份文件都处理不好的家伙认为的那样简单。”

Neil吸了口气对着她翻了个白眼：“（拜托，不就写错了几份文件么，你居然又拿这事来说？！）”

Eva瞟了他一眼：“（招不在老，好用就好。）”

“如果你抱着借助我们的技术和机器的能力来复苏这位病人的希望而来的话……我只能说，很抱歉，我们无能为力。”Eva冷冰冰地说出事实。“我们能提供的……就像有些反对我们的人说的那样，只是最后一场美梦而已。除此之外，我们什么都做不了。”

Neil转过脸来看向Eva挑眉：“（Wow，我从来不知道你原来是这么看我们的工作的。）”

Eva：“（……这是事实。还有你没看到现在这是什么情况吗？至少我觉得我们的工作很有意义。）”

他们的眼神仿佛击剑一般在空中激烈交战了几个回合，直到坐在Emmet身旁的Lucy略感不安地撇过头轻轻呼唤陷入了沉默的Emmet：“Emmet？”

“我没事。”Emmet抬起脸对Lucy微笑，接着他抬眸看向对面的两位博士：“……很抱歉打扰你们了。”

虽然Emmet看着一切如常，但是熟悉他的Lucy还是发觉了他的声音里难言的疲惫无力感。

“……并没有。”Eva垂眸：“我们也很抱歉，不能帮上你的忙。”她短短展现了感性的一面之后很快就回归了公事公办的态度：“如果以后有其他方面的合作，我司很愿意接受。”

整理了一下情绪，Emmet也同样切换到了作为城市管理者的官方态度应答着Eva，很快结束了这场会面。如果不是他最后离开时看着西格蒙德的标志时的眼神太过黯然和不甘，你甚至不能想象他其实是为了一己之愿来到西格蒙德公司寻求帮助的。Lucy安慰地轻轻拍了拍他的背，Emmet这才如梦方醒般转身离开。而这一切被在场的某个人尽收眼底。

“……”自从Eva接过了主导权之后Neil就没有说话，只是沉默地观察着这一切，直到现在Emmet和Lucy准备离开时也一样。Neil一直是这样一副满不着调没心没肺的样子，因为实在太能捣乱，在这种情况用不着他的时候Eva总是尽量让他闭嘴消停，省得他出来满嘴跑火车——虽然多数时候他对此都是不情不愿的，所以他像今天这么安静Eva还有点吃惊呢。“你今天真是难得的安静。怎么，舌头被猫儿叼走了？”Eva缓解了一下沉重的气氛，不过似乎没什么效果。她叹了口气，一边反思着一边继续开口：“……你是觉得我太过冷血了吗？”

“哪有？”Neil抬了抬眼镜转过头来：“你做的完全符合我们公司的守则和规定的。我也看出来了嘛，毕竟这是真的很——麻烦。尤其是在现在这种情况下……我还记得前几天那群人又过来抗议的时候砸到我脸上那个番茄有多酸呢。”

“嗯，谢谢你替我挡过了那个番茄。”Eva回忆起那个场面没忍住轻笑了一声。

“我只是在想啊。”Neil摸着下巴，神色微妙，蠢蠢欲动。“这可是Emmet·Brickowski！建筑大师！难得的机会，错过了就太可惜了……”

“什么？”Eva心里油然而生一种不是很妙的预感。“Neil，你等——”

没等她说完，Neil就已经像一阵风一样冲了出去，留下越飘越远的喊声：“我找他给我签个名去！顺便问问他能不能顺手帮我个小忙……”

“你重点在后一句话上面吧？！”Eva愣住了一秒，接着一巴掌拍到自己额头上叹息道：“完了，公司的面子都要被他丢完了。”

跑出一条走廊，坐着电梯下了楼，直到来到西格蒙德公司监控无法拍到的地方之后，Neil抬了抬眼镜，毛躁活泼的气场倏然沉静下来。如果此刻他的熟人遇见他，或许会对现在的他感到极为陌生。他抬起头，那双眼瞳中的眸光锐利又深沉，下一刻却又被让他那副典型书呆眼镜镜片的反光掩藏。

其实现在对于Neil来说，也到了紧要的时刻。他现在所做的事情，一旦被西格蒙德公司发现……那一切就都完了。

他现在完全可以不掺和这件事，任由它过去，就像从来不知道这件事一样，就当作从来没有人为了一个病人来向西格蒙德和他们求助过。然后他继续顺利地隐藏在他那副大大咧咧还爱瞎折腾的伪装后面，装作一切正常，直到他的计划成功。

……但是他最后还是做不到啊。Neil无奈地耸耸肩。

在西格蒙德公司里默然看着Eva和Emmet交涉的时候，Neil就在沉思着，犹豫着。命运让他遇见了这件事，而且他正巧还具有绕过西格蒙德公司帮了这个忙的条件……只是，需要冒些风险，相当大的风险。这个追寻着希望来到这里的人值得信任吗？就算Emmet不会说出去，但万一中途出了什么岔子让他们做的事情暴露于天下了呢？如果Neil自己制造组装的这台机器出了问题致使治疗失败病人逝世，就算这样他们也不会把他暴露出去吗？

那一刻，Neil心里天人交战。是就这样弃之不管，还是伸出手帮他们一把？

最后压倒他心里的天平的是什么呢？不能完全说是他自己的感性亦或善良占了上风吧，压倒最后一根稻草的，是最后Emmet离开前那个久久望着西格蒙德公司标志时那个希望破灭般的黯然眼神。那一刻Neil被那双眼睛里蕴藏的情感所深深震撼。

作为一名记忆穿越代理，Neil看过太多人的人生，见过无数人生命里存在的，希望弥补的遗憾。他们能更改人们的记忆，抹消他们的遗憾，送给他们一个他们希望拥有的，不同的人生……但是，究竟那并不是真实的。在现实里，遗憾一旦造成，就已经成为永远。

也许这一次，有这样一个机会——不需要记忆穿越，不需要去造一个虚幻的梦……他可以在这个真实的世界里，在一个人……或许是两个，在他们的遗憾造成之前就把它抹消，让他们有一个虽然可能有所缺憾，但不会抱憾终身的结局。

他双手插在实验袍的兜里，不急不慢地走向停车场的方向。谁不喜欢大团圆结局呢？

“Mr.Brickowski。”他拦下了正准备开车离开的Emmet和Lucy。“现在没多少时间，所以让我直接点吧——西格蒙德公司不能给你的，我也许可以。我们不如约个时间见面详谈？”

……

所以他们真的就约了个时间秘密地开始了这个粗暴借用了有名的电影名头的“盗梦空间”计划。虽然Emmet和Lucy可没真的把它当盗梦空间来看。

“就像这样！”Neil用着非常动漫宅，但同时也极为专业准确的用词和比喻讲解完了他的计划流程，主要是给Emmet和Lucy分派任务。“虽然这个秘密计划我没法直接参加，那完全是找死，被我的同事发现就完蛋了——但是一台记忆潜入仪我还是能弄到手的，操作等工作很简单，这一点你们完全不用担心，之后我会发给你们。必要的时候你们可以短信或者电话秘密联络我，如果我能够我一定会回复。”

Neil抬了抬眼镜：“至于这个计划为什么和我们西格蒙德以往的记忆穿越模式不同，让我解释一下——别拦着我，这是表现我的天才的时刻。”在Emmet和Lucy面面相觑接着以肢体语言表示没人会拦着他的时候，Neil回忆着他过去的记忆穿越经验开始解释。“咳，说起来他到底怎么搞成这种情况的我真的很好奇——抱歉我继续，病人在过强的冲击下大脑出于自我保护机制而封闭了对外界的感知，但是潜意识里认为自己已经死亡而无法自发醒过来，而你们要做的就是改变‘潜意识的印象’。所以和以往我们的记忆穿越不同的是，一，由于构成现在的‘我们’的都是我们的回忆，所以为了病人不对他自己的认知产生重大的错误，你们所要做的不是改变他的记忆，那样他就算能醒也会出大问题的——而是在尽可能保持绝大部分记忆不被改变的情况下，在他的记忆里创造一个不同的结局。剩余的交给机器进行计算就行了，到了这个地步病人再不醒那就是物理方面的问题了。”

“……”Emme点着头，以手扶颔若有所思。

“二，因为病人的意识对于单纯的记忆穿越来说活跃过头了，我们以往的病人基本上都到了连维持生命都难的情况，脑活动也会随之变弱，不会抵抗记忆穿越代理进入记忆并改变记忆的活动……像这种活跃的意识，强行进入固定记忆并尝试改变它的行动，只会让记忆的主人排斥外来者，让记忆空间崩溃并弹出穿越代理。所以，我们需要像盗梦空间一样，让病人的意识加入这个派对，然后在被屏蔽后，由机器调用的记忆里让你们一起大展身手。但是这带来的问题是，由于记忆是有连续性的，直接在分歧点改变一切会破坏这个连续性，就像玩游戏用修改器结果出了bug让游戏崩溃了一样。所以你们要做好这段旅程相当长的准备，也就是说，在很长一段时间你们在记忆里做的一切必须和过去发生过的高度相似，所以需要你们挖掘一下你们这边的记忆排好一个‘剧本’照着演才行。以及这个屏蔽后外部调用的操作理论上存在一点问题……不过我觉得我该相信一下我们的好帮手短期记忆屏蔽剂，所以如果等真出了问题再来解决好了。”

“对了，我最后还要警告一点，就是千万别露破绽！千万不能让病人察觉那不是真实的世界。”Neil补充道：“你们在做清醒梦的时候能够发觉自己能够绝对掌控梦境里的一切吧？这么说好了——在记忆空间里的时候，你们就相当于作为客人进入了病人的梦境，就算有机器的帮助，病人依然对自己意识里的一切有最高权限的掌控。所以你们还有其他问题吗？噢，Emmet你听懂了没？”

“是的……非常谢谢你，Neil。”Emmet努力消化完了所有信息并记下了要点，感激地冲Neil微笑。“那个，我的确有个问题……”Emmet有些迟疑地问道：“如果……我们失败了呢？”

不管结果如何，预先衡量一下要冒的风险总没错。这就像赌博，即使已经毫无退路，你也总得知道压不压得起这个筹码。

“这个嘛，要看情况。就像打那种多结局的游戏懂吧？你们不同的选择分歧可能会导向不同的结局。”Neil故作轻松地比划着树状图的样子。“好结局就不说了，我把几种坏结局按后果给你从轻到重排排。”

“一二三四，再来一次！这个是最轻的了，就是字面意义上的，如果你搞砸了，再来一次。”还没等Emmet和Lucy交换一个“好像不是太糟？”的疑问眼神，Neil就皱着眉补了一句：“不过这需要用更多的药屏蔽搞砸的时候创造的那部分记忆，而且也不能保证病人会不会产生抗药性……顺带一提，这个药用超量了可能会损害到身体乃至大脑的机能，毕竟这本来就是给很快就会死去的病人们用的嘛……”

虽然Emmet什么都没说只是表情更凝重了些，但是Lucy感觉到了他正在心里疯狂摇头拒绝这种结果。

“然后是如果病人真的没办法再醒来，比如在这个计划里失败太多次，或者病人直接崩溃失去求生意志这样的……”Neil无奈地一摊手：“西格蒙德是做什么的，我想这个就不用解释了吧。记忆除了讲给我们自己听的故事以外什么都不是，所以让机器发挥他真正的功能，编个不错的故事，让病人在生命的最后做一场幸福的梦，你们应该不反对吧？”

“……听你的语气这好像还不是最糟的结果？”Emmet已经定格在那心里疯狂刷“NONONO”的弹幕了，Lucy忍不住出声问道。

“虽然我觉得这个最差的结局没那么容易打出来，没人运气能那么糟吧……就像我刚才说过的，如果让病人发觉并掌控了记忆空间，不巧你还没办法弹出，而且你还把他激得暴怒，让他想毁天灭地的那种——我跟你讲，那就完蛋了啊兄弟。”Neil做出了非常夸张的表情：“Boom！不过安心，但凡你运气好点病人脾气温和点，这种事情根本不会有发生的可能……话说你们的病人脾气没那么暴躁吧？”

“……”一片短暂的沉默之后，Neil嘴角抽了抽，眼神和表情纠结的Emmet对上了：“看你这表现，你最好问问自己，你觉得你幸运吗？”

“所以……最差的结果是什么样？”Emmet小心翼翼地询问。

“因为‘盗梦空间’这个计划本身……它真的很特殊，它不像我们以前做过的任何一个case，在我们以前的案例中我们的作用就像纸杯电话，仅仅负责传递病人生命最后的‘改变人生’的渴望到达他们过去记忆当中的那个自己身上。我们实际上的参与度并不高，所以相应地也没什么危险。就算中途我们失败了，我们也会被及时分离弹出。但是你这个不同。”Neil肃然用手指点了点关于这个计划的资料。“在这个计划当中，记忆穿越代理必须得全程参与，从最开始到最后。实际上代理和病人进行了一种意识上的链接，而这种链接比你想象得还要深刻，所以……如果病人被刺激得到了疯狂地想要把一切都毁灭的地步，那时候不止他自己会玩儿完，还可能连带着让进入他意识的代理跟着嗝屁。那才是真正的毁灭结局啊。”

Neil摊开手：“所以，趁现在还来得及，一定要想好你们的选择。”

“……”Lucy被震惊得说不出话。不过，明白了要承担怎样的风险之后的Emmet反而平静了下来。

“听起来这赌注还挺公平的。”他朝着Neil微笑着作出评价。

“看来你已经有了答案。”Neil的眼镜反射出一片光芒，用肯定的语气陈述道。

“不如说这是从一开始就决定好了的。”从多年前短暂的相遇和告别，到现在以现在这种方式重逢，和Rex有关的回忆一幕幕在Emmet眼前快速地闪回。他现在清楚地明白自己想要的是什么。

“很好。那么很快，我会将机器和药物送到指定地点。”Neil欣然点头，转身开始在他的随身电脑上噼里啪啦地开始打什么东西，同时还嘴不带停地闲聊着：“……不过我开始好奇病人和你们之间的故事了。从病人档案里的照片上看他和Emmet有点像，你们是兄弟吗？”

“不是兄弟，但胜似兄弟吧。不过实际上我们的关系比兄弟还更紧密呢，特殊到Neil你可能猜不到。”Emmet卖了个关子，露出了怀念的神色。“呃……我好像从没和别人谈起过这个故事。只是……也许告诉你也对我们的计划有帮助。Neil你想听吗？”

……

Rex现在整个思绪都是一片混乱。

曾经他觉得掌控一切再棒不过了，但是现在未来幻象让他连事情的结局，还是最糟糕的那种都看了个透——那感觉就变得糟糕至极。说真的，他恨不得自己从没看过那些幻象。他本来已经下了决心要不惜代价把Emmet磨炼成像他这样的坚强的人，然而在看过幻象之中的未来后这份决心就仿佛失去了支撑，开始动摇。

太残酷了。他把Emmet亲手推上弹射装置射向烘干星系底下的那部分幻象一遍遍地在他眼前重复闪过。他这算不算背叛了自己？

他不能把这事的责任推到所谓“历史惯性”的头上。在幻象当中他清晰地感知到，不久之后的自己是极其理智地做下那个决定的……而且一如最开始他选择回到过去时那样果断坚决。冰冷的愤怒没有让他疯狂，只是让他变得更狠了而已。

Rex看着自己的双手。把Emmet，过去的他自己亲手推向那片令人绝望的黑暗？他都不敢相信自己能而且会这么做。

这值得吗？他心里一个声音质疑道。为了让Emmet变成现在自己这样，所以让他再去遭受一遍本已避免的苦难？而且这一次，这份痛苦是由自己带给他的？嘿“环形杀手”，你已经忘了你最初穿越时空的目的是什么了吗？

Rex想到这心里一片茫然。他坐在运货车厢的积木块上，偏头看向和他身边Emmet方向相反的斑斓绚烂的星海，假装观察，实际上是在走神。……事情不会真的走到那一步的，这其中肯定有什么回避的余地……吧？Rex不确定地想着。

未来幻象不会毫无原因地将那样的未来展现在他面前。回忆着过去几次看到幻象的经验，Rex确信了那是某种命运给他的启示。那么他该怎么做，才能找到一条既让Emmet得到成长，又避免让他经历痛苦的道路呢——

Rex没来得及想出什么办法，思路就被突如其来的一声大喊给打断了——“趴下！”

那个他熟悉到仿佛刻进灵魂的女声响起的那一瞬间，他脑内的所有思绪都被清空，只剩下一片空白。

Lucy。他最好的朋友，他最喜欢的人。俄顷间他百感交集，几乎就想回过头去望向她——

下一刻，Rex就被一股从背后而来的巨大力量摁进了积木堆里面。这一下把他彻底摁清醒了——脑袋磕到积木块上给痛清醒的。好在这一摁很及时，没让他做出什么下意识喊Lucy之类的愚蠢行为。反应过来以后被埋在积木堆里的Rex简直想把自己埋深点。他在犯什么傻？！他已经摒弃了过去的自我，斩断了和过去的一切联系，现在他除了和Emmet，与他人没有任何关系——独行侠Rex没有，也不需要任何人站在身边。而Lucy，她是Emmet最好的朋友，是他最喜欢的人，她可以是任何人的亲朋好友，唯独和Rex，是没有一点关系的陌生人。

他们早已陌路。Rex冷静地告诫着自己。

他在积木堆里控制着情绪，保证一会作为Rex出现在Lucy面前时不会露出任何破绽时，就听见了Emmet兴奋地从积木堆里窜出去抱住Lucy的声音，一幕感人至深的重逢戏码就在他头顶上演了。

Rex不会承认当他听到Emmet和Lucy重逢时欢快的声音时心里有多酸涩的。他只是……暂时不太想面对。

这些无用的感伤并没有影响到他很久，靠谱的成熟硬汉可不会被区区情绪阻碍。Rex很快就冷静了下来，聆听着上面Emmet和Lucy说的话。

“我是来救你的！”“我也是来救你的！我们在互相拯救呢，太棒了！”……实际上这一次不是为了你。虽然对面的Lucy只是个记忆投影，但是Emmet还是为他的欺骗行为感到了一点点愧疚，所以移开了眼神。如果面对的是真人他这样明显的表情肯定早就被抓包了，但是没有分得太多机器内存用来运算行动的比较死板的记忆投影可只有少量反应逻辑，像这种表情或小动作根本不会进入它的计算范围之内。

“我不应该在车里，我应该在车底。”上面那俩腻乎得有点肉麻，Rex觉得他还是等等再出去好了。

“哇，你居然成功地到了这里！我简直不敢相信！”记忆投影Lucy用惊喜的语气准确地复述着真实版的她很久以前说过的话，Emmet眼神不自觉看向了积木堆里Rex的方向，寄希望于Rex不要将注意力太放到记忆投影Lucy身上，并已经做好了随时引开他注意力的准备——如果投影的AI没法很好地应对他们的行为崩溃了那结果也是完蛋，Emmet能不小心吗。

Rex可被她那句话气着了：你说这话我可就不能忍了啊。什么感伤什么怀念的都滚边去，我旁边这小子辛辛苦苦求着我带他过来不就是为了救你们吗，还说不敢相信是几个意思呢？！

Rex翻着白眼站起，伸手扒开一块压在他头顶的积木。如果可以，他一点也不想当这个大灯泡：“你还是相信比较好，小妹妹。”

“喔，这家伙是谁？！”记忆投影Lucy忠实地按照剧本念着台词。

……不愧是你，刀刀扎心。Rex一时不知道该庆贺自己改头换面得太成功好，还是心酸于连自己最好的朋友都完完全全认不出自己来了好。

现在这种情况不是他做好了心理准备就能在面对时无障碍跨越过去的，就像有预备地接受了将被割伤的事实，但是在被刀划开伤口时依然会疼会流血一样。

Emmet扫了眼一脸愤懑的Rex，灿烂地笑着接过了话头：“Lucy，是他帮助我来到这里的！”过去的他在这里的时候好像也说了些什么？Emmet已经想不起来了。“你想不到他有多酷！”

“我是Rex·Dangervest。”带着一种“我就是要让你看到没有你们我变得更好了”的赌气心态，Rex用了一套新的广告式自我介绍。他越紧张吹牛越狠的样子把Emmet和在外部监视的Lucy看乐了都。Emmet不用忍着笑多久，因为下一把火很快就烧到了他的头上，让他笑不出来了。

虽然Rex已经用理智和放下过去的决心克制住了自己去和Lucy说些什么的渴望，但是内心里，也有一小部分的他低声呢喃着，像是过去的空壳留下的回音：“我再也不天真脆弱了，我已经变得非常悍勇坚强了，我已经再也不去依靠任何人了，这样足够让她骄傲了吗？”

“现在这已经没有意义了。”属于理智那部分的Rex冷静地回答，“该让她感到骄傲的，想让她感到骄傲的是Emmet。而且这也已经不重要了。”

“除了Emmet，一切都毫无意义。但是至少这么做他们会很开心。”

Rex用力一拍Emmet的背示意他好好表现，很给面子地、天花乱坠地开始吹起他来，用词形容之夸张和Rex自己之前的自我介绍简直不相上下。Emmet只能心领了Rex的好意，面对着投影版Lucy怀疑的眼神，耳边传来了真实的Lucy忍无可忍的低低笑声，努力摆出了“对我就是很了不起”的样子。

“……对，我变得成熟了。就像你想要的那样。”Emmet以感（wu）激（nai）的眼神望向Rex，然后他就成功地在Rex迅速改换表情之前捕捉到了Rex脸上欣慰的微笑。和Rex之前所表现出来的夸张酷哥式笑容相比，这个微笑显得非常温和。

“是的，不……那真是太好了。”投影Lucy表情古怪。Rex看着她表现出的不符合他预期的反应还是有点沮丧和挫败：为什么她看上去并不高兴？

“怎么了？有什么问题吗？”Emmet继续触发着对话。

“没什么。”投影不知是不太明显地卡顿还是刻意沉默了一小会后作出回答。“但挺好的，这正是我们现在需要的。他们绑架了我们的朋友，你噩梦里见过的Armamageddon要来了。我们必须去阻止它，要不然我们都会完蛋。一切都会发生在前面那个地方……”

“太空神庙。”Emmet和Rex先后转身看向那个悬浮在太空中的星球级巨大建筑。Emmet眼角微微一抽：现在再回想这事，他这是卢克天行者炸死星来了……不知道Rex知不知道星球大战？“我们时间不多了……”

“4：49。”Rex看向那只海豚闹钟。看上去一切都很顺利，如果不出意外，他预期的结果很快就能成为现实，而他所看见的幻象也会……想到这里，Rex的目光转而落到太空神庙目瞪口呆的Emmet脸上。那张依然天真单纯的面庞上充满了对末日的担忧，却不知道自己即将成为引发末日的直接导火索，并且是在他自己一无所知的情况下，被另一个自己诱导着做出他自己最不愿意做的事？

因为Lucy的到来被他暂时放下的问题再次回到他的脑海里。如果牺牲一切能够让Emmet像自己一样斩断一切变得坚强，那Rex能够毫不犹豫地将他已经不在乎的一切送进不见天日的收纳箱。但是如果为了这个目的要让Emmet再次遭受和Rex自己一样的痛苦，那好像他所做的一切都变得毫无意义。就算如此，他也依然要选择这条终末除了毁灭和悲伤一无所有的路吗？

肯定还有其他办法的。Rex眉头紧锁，试图找到一条两不冲突的路。我们最后不会走到那一步的……吧？

他不敢用绝对肯定的态度想了。

时间一分一秒地过去，留给他做出最后怎么做的决断的时间不多了。因此，在接下来的旅程中，Rex也一直在想着这件事，思考着他该怎么做。Emmet当然发现了Rex在持续走神，一副心事重重的模样，乃至原本商议作战的时候他该和Lucy斗嘴发色改变与是不是被洗脑的争论都没了。这回投影Lucy没卡，Emmet和Lucy倒是有点愣了。

在投影Lucy和他们顺利“分开”，实际上是封存数据从记忆空间前台转入后台等待下一次登场之后，趁着Rex没注意，Emmet担忧地压低了声音问着Lucy：“你说他是不是发现什么了？”

“最多是怀疑吧。”Lucy调出监测数据来检查，数据显示现在没有异常。“不是你的问题，你做得很棒，毫无破绽。可能是之前那几次异常引发的。”

“希望吧。”Emmet看向他前方的Rex，声音很轻但是也很坚决。“都走到这一步，离成功只差最后那一拳做出不同的选择了。”

Emmet闭了闭眼：“这个计划，自记忆穿越的程序启动开始……不，从最初就不存在回头之说。”

“……但是现在回头也许还来得及。”

当这个想法出现在Rex脑海里的时候他自己都觉得不可思议。放弃？已经走到了这一步，箭都已经在弦上了却要放弃之前的所有努力，推翻所有的计划？Rex睁大眼睛，放弃？他一定是疯了才会想到放弃！幻象里看见的状况是可以避免的，如果他不想把Emmet丢到烘干星系下，那他不动手不就可以了？他又不是没有其他选择，无论是扣留Emmet还是穿越时空，他有的是让Emmet思想转变的办法——实在不行，打一架啊！

“可是你知道这不对。从一开始就不对。”过去的空壳在他脑子里留下的回音，或者是某种他相当抵触的脑子里的声音越来越响了。它居然在规劝他：“Emmet和你不同。你看到啦，他不想，也不需要以这种方式获得成长。明明还有很多时间，很多办法让他成长，为什么非要用这种会让你和他都对此感到悔恨的办法呢？”

Rex快被脑子里的声音烦死了：“我不会后悔的。‘No regrets！’这是让他放下那些毫无意义的塑料玩具最好的办法——”

“哪怕代价是你真正想要的一切？Emmet没有你那样深刻痛苦的人生，还有你拥有一个永远不会离你而去的兄弟的机会？Emmet他很信任你呢，你确定要背叛这份信任……？”

“闭嘴滚！”Rex被这些自己脑袋里的想法激得无比烦躁，发泄般地顺手一拳捶散了他们路途中，太空神殿某个隐蔽角落里一棵装饰用的无辜盆栽，把他后面的Emmet吓了一跳：“哇？！Rex怎么了？！”

“呃……没什么，只是想起了点让我生气的事情。”Rex想想刚刚他居然在脑子里自己和自己吵架，觉得这简直傻透了。“我想起来有个蠢货和自己吵架还吵输了。”他面无表情地继续往前走：“是不是很让人生气？”

监控着一切的Lucy：如果是毫无关系的人只会觉得好笑吧……说生气的时候就已经暴露了啊！你说的这个人不是你自己才怪了？！

听到那句“和自己吵架还吵输了”直接联想到曾经他们在烘干星系下先吵后打的情景的Emmet心里猛地一激灵，简直透心凉心飞扬。一排排“他不会想起来了吧啊啊啊”的弹幕在他心里面刷着屏呼啸而过。

Emmet胆战心惊地观察了下Rex试探地道：“……可是有时候赢了也不一定开心？”

“什么意思？”Rex转头投来纯粹的疑问目光：“你见过谁自己和自己吵架吗？”

这样子不像想起来什么了啊。Emmet眨了眨眼睛，暗地里松了一口气，觉得是自己多虑了。不过话都说到这儿了他也只能用上试探时就准备好了的，记忆里能对的上号的料：“……不是吵架，是玩游戏。我听J……别人说过，他们有个朋友，有天晚上他闲着无聊对着镜子和自己玩猜拳结果赢了一晚上，一次都没输过。”

Emmet很正经地评价道：“那确实赢了也一点意思都没有。游戏嘛，没有输的时候就不好玩了。”

Rex身体僵硬了一下：“……？！”给我等一下！关键在于这里吗？！对着镜子猜拳哪里该有输赢的？！

好好的忽然跳上一辆灵车，太刺激了。

“哈哈，那确实没意思透了。”Rex感觉背后凉飕飕的：“好了，Emmet别再想这些了，专心于你的任务！别让不相关的事情影响到你！”

他倒是没有怀疑以前自己有没有听过这事，只是认为这事仔细想的话太恐怖了，以前的自己没听懂也蛮好的。Rex觉得不能跟Emmet点破真相，至少现在不能。

“哦，好的。”Emmet没说也没法说，这事最妙的地方在于——这是真实的故事。这还是隔壁纽伯里市里活跃着的驱魔专家Jack告诉他的呢——Jack的朋友告诉他这事的当天他就跑去除灵了。没多大事，只是一个最普通的鬼魂也闲得无聊附在镜子上跟他朋友玩呢，鬼都没想到啊一输居然输了一晚上……然后还被抓了，就非常委屈。

这话题拐得猝不及防，让Rex情绪都连贯不起来了。他暗自想着以前的自己真是破坏气氛的一把好手。但是，站在他现在的角度来看，这样的Emmet并不令人讨厌，至少刚刚还让他非常烦躁的那些情绪已经消失得一干二净。

不过在冷静下来之后，Rex还是要面对自己内心里的那个问题的。

此时他们已经穿过从太空神庙底面，到达了正面典礼现场和底面交界的那条侧边。Emmet翻上去的时候，恰好是婚礼男方嘉宾入场的环节。从Emmet和Rex的角度正好能清清楚楚地看到他们伴着欢呼声接连从入场通道走出，带着笑容向全场观众致意。

“他们被绑架了还看上去那么开心？”Emmet以Rex能清楚听见的音量这么嘀咕了一句，却除了一声嗤笑般的冷哼以外没有得到任何回答。“别这样嘛Rex！我了解他们，平时的他们不是这样的。”Emmet辩解般地道。“他们一定是被骗了，或者像你之前说的那样，被那首歌洗脑了什么的……平时的他们可是很‘硬’的，等我阻止了Armamageddon你就能看到真正的他们啦。”Emmet在心里感叹这说得他自己都快信了，“我肯定你会喜欢真正的他们的！”

“……我不这么认为。”看着曾经那几个朋友的Rex还惆怅了一下，但是听到Emmet的话之后立刻抱着臂表示拒绝。Emmet则是回以灿烂的笑容：“试试才知道嘛。”

虽然由于记忆空间几次如同真正末日般的冲突和异常让Emmet提心吊胆的，但是还好一路上有惊无险，现在他们总算接近成功的终点了。Emmet几乎能够看见不久之后他迎接在现实里苏醒的Rex并和他成为真正的兄弟，一起开拓全新未来的美好图景——就像美梦成真一样。所以他对着Rex笑得特别开心真诚：“谢谢你，Rex！谢谢你对我的帮助，谢谢你教我的一切。”

——谢谢你在那个时候为我而来。

露出了这样纯粹真挚笑容的Emmet，一瞬间让Rex想起了幻象中充满悔恨和自责的Emmet。喜悦与痛苦，竟能在一个人身上，在过去的他自己身上形成如此鲜明的对比。幻象与现实，两幅截然不同的景象交替在他眼前闪烁着，刺痛着Rex，让他不禁深深叹了口气。

“你不用谢我。”——等你知道真相也许恨我都来不及。

如果这一切继续，就算不管其他人，最后Emmet也会因为另一个自己的私心和偏执而身心受伤。

现在Rex终于承认了他内心想要逃避的事实。他得以看见的那些未来幻象不是将会不可避免地发生的，他所看见的，不一定是以他所想象和预期的形式到来的。这因果连环就像衔尾蛇一般——如果他自己不选择回到这里并且答应Emmet的请求并一手引导了Armamageddon的发生，那他很久以前所看到的幻象中的Armamageddon发生的未来就不会实现。但是正是因为他穿越回来并这么做了，这一次末日才会到来。同样，他在未来幻象中看到的一切正是因为Armamageddon成功发生，所以必将导致和幻象里同样的结果。

也就是说，如果就按照计划里那样让Emmet引发Armamageddon，他们肯定会反目成仇……而幻象里的一切也肯定会发生。他会亲手把Emmet抛向他最想要避免过去的自己陷入的痛苦之源，甚至给Emmet造成比他自己经受过的更加惨痛的伤害。

要么放任它的发生，要么剪断这因果的莫比乌斯环。这里没有侥幸，没有第三个选择。

现在到他必须做出决断的时候了。Rex做了个深呼吸。直到刚才都一直在天人交战的那颗躁动不安的心，到了此刻反而平静了下来。那些灼热的情感和明晰的理智终于达成了平衡，让他得以拨开一直影响他找到自己最终的答案和抉择的迷雾，以最坦诚和原本的姿态叩问自己的内心。

“我到底想要的是什么？”

“我想让我的生活再次变得和以前一样Awsome。”这是他在前往曾经的自己飞船出事的时间点之前所想的。

“我想让Emmet变得成熟，成为硬汉，就像他希望，和我曾经希望的那样。我想让他明白他那些所谓的‘朋友’并不值得他去爱和在乎，当然也不值得他为之痛苦受伤。”这是他在Emmet向他提出帮忙的请求时所想的。

“如果能够回到过去，我一定要去保护那个没受过伤害的自己，让已经发生在我身上的事不再发生。”这是他成为“Rex”之后看着那片充满了惨痛回忆的荒芜平原时最初产生的想法。

“……那么现在，我真正想要的是什么？我该做的是什么？”

“……”

这一刻，他终于找到了答案。

Rex藏在背后的手上那件原本在和Emmet一起旅行开始之初就准备好的，想要在完成最后一步之前送给Emmet的那件作为成长祝贺的礼物——那件和自己同款，但相较之下漂亮崭新的Rex马甲，从他手里慢慢滑落，直直坠落向浩渺无垠的群星宇宙之中。很快，它就从一片明显的影子变得比远方的星星更小，最后消失得再也看不见了。

Rex闭上眼睛，心里有对于放弃了所有努力的惆怅，有对Emmet的歉疚，有坦白真相前的忐忑，但同时也前所未有地坦然。

他其实一直知道，什么是正确的，什么是错误的。他知道自己走上了歧途，就像一辆横冲直撞的脱轨的火车一样，但是他就是如此一意孤行。他宁愿一条路走到黑，也不愿意再让Emmet在现在亦或未来某一天尝到被孤立遗弃的味道。

所以他选择了最错误的方式。他没在乎过这个时间点的Emmet的想法和感受，他只是把自己的想法强加给了Emmet。

但是……现在，是时候改正所有的错误，让一切回到正轨了——趁一切还来得及。

“……听着，Emmet。我有些事情必须告诉你……”Rex睁开眼睛直视着Emmet。

“啊，时间快来不及了！”Emmet望着婚礼殿堂的方向，根本没注意到Rex说了什么。“我必须过去了！”他拔脚就准备往那边溜过去，Rex心里产生了一种一拳打到棉花上的无力感：“等等！”为了不惊动其他人他尽力压低了声音：“是很重要的事情——”

“什么？很重要的事情？不能通过这个说吗？”Emmet疑惑地指了指他们现在戴着的联络耳机，接着他向Rex露出笑容：“那不如等解决了这次的事件以后，我们回去再说吧？”他爽朗地挥了挥手，就往婚礼蛋糕的方向跑过去了。

Rex看着溜得和兔子一样快的Emmet都愣了。他不死心地试着想从神殿侧边翻上去拦住Emmet，可是祸不单行，在他翻过去的时候似乎用力过猛了，他戴着的那个联络用的耳机因为在那一刻承受了过大的重力加速度，直接从他头上滑了下去。等Rex注意到并伸手去抓它的时候——有一瞬间他的指尖几乎都碰到它了——可是最后他没能抓到它，只能看着它像之前那件马甲一样往下无限地坠落，消失得无影无踪。而此时Rex再回头看向Emmet离开的方向，却连Emmet的影子都找不到了。

“怎么可能这么巧……？！”Rex都要怀疑是不是那个更高维度的生物不让他跟Emmet坦诚一切了。这份好不容易鼓起的勇气几乎都要消失，他像个被针戳到的气球一样一下子泄了气。

Rex咬咬牙，翻身跃下空中，精准地落在了神奇女侠的隐形战机上。他一语不发地直接“借用”了它直直飞向自己的Rexcelsior，留下一个飘在空中一脸懵逼后悔没带真言套索的神奇女侠。

而此时已经找好地方藏身，等待时机到来的Emmet关掉了耳机的麦克风。趁着这会身边没人，他开始和Lucy聊天：“呼，终于到这一步了啊。”

“是啊，我猜再过不久我就能从这堆可恶的数据地狱里出来了。”Lucy语调轻快。

“我也这么觉得。辛苦了，Lucy。”Emmet抬头望望那些像背景板一样站在那里的记忆投影体们，虽然知道这是虚假的但是心里还是忍不住起了点歉意：“抱歉了伙计们，又要破坏一次你们的婚礼了。”Emmet等待了一小会，有些疑惑地估计了一下时间：“等等，说好的Rex他回到飞船上就联络我的呢？”

“说不准他忘了？”Lucy回调出自这次行动开始时开始录的视频数据，调整好观察视角后选取了Rex离开之前的片段：“噢，出了点小问题……”她微微蹙眉。“那个和你一样粗心大意的笨蛋把耳机搞掉了……不过放心，他现在已经到位了。”

“……”Emmet默然。捏了捏眉心，他回复Lucy道：“这可能只是个意外，没事。既然联络不了了，那现在我就直接上了。”

“祝你好运。”在Lucy说出那句话的同时，Emmet已经从阴影处冲了出去，奔向投影的牧师和那对新人和所在的殿堂顶端。

“注意，这里我要来阻拦你了哦——”随着Lucy的声音，再次从幕后转到台前的投影Lucy也从上方冲了出来纠缠着Emmet，阻碍他去破坏婚礼。Emmet现在根本无心去听投影的Lucy都在说什么，只三两句应付过她就打算继续往上冲。不过除了投影Lucy之外，投影的Benny、MetalBeard、Unikitty以及女王的亲友团也都接连出现拦在他的前方。但是数年之前他们并没能阻止Emmet，这一次面对披着年轻自己外表的强大成熟版的Emmet他们更是一分赢面都没有了。

Emmet就像满级人物回去刷低等级地图一样轻轻松松地就闯过去了，破绽太明显他甚至都用不上大师破坏拳，那几个年轻版的好友的投影就节节败退，稀里糊涂地就从台子上滚下去了——Emmet还能说什么。整个过程Emmet自己都觉得和记忆里相比起来轻松得不可思议。临到只差几步的时候那几个投影中唯一剩下的Lucy不屈不挠地又追了上来。其实这时Emmet完全可以无视她用大师破坏拳封路直接上去的，但是Emmet还是让投影版的Lucy拉住了自己——都已经走到这里了，他希望最后的最后也要按他记忆里过去发生过的一切去还原。他认为，一切和从前重合得越好，最后成功让Rex苏醒的可能性越高——哪怕这么做只是给现在看起来已经有99.9%的成功希望增添了0.01%。但是Emmet希望一切都不要出错，任何地方最好都不要留下破绽……成功已经很近了，他不希望因为自己在细枝末节上的粗心大意毁了一切。

“你不知道你在做什么！”投影Lucy拉住他的手大喊。

“……不。我知道。”Emmet认真地面对着投影：“这不是真正的你。”这也不是真正的世界。这里唯一真实的，只有那个在同样虚幻的时空穿越飞船上等待他的那个，另一个他自己——

投影Lucy一句接一句，说着和Emmet记忆里一模一样的话：“……可是我错了！我喜欢你原来的样子！可爱，天真，善良。”

“……Sorry。”可是他现在并不在乎这些。他现在只想让Rex醒来……为此，这个世界他必然要去破坏的。虽然明知道这一切都是虚幻的，但是Emmet还是对投影的Lucy道了个歉。然后他就甩开她，用他平生最快的速度跑向这个蛋糕的顶点。

很近了，很近了。只差以一发大师破坏拳引发这个世界的Armamageddon末日，然后在那艘飞船上认同Rex，用这创造出的新的记忆覆盖掉旧的，达成扭转Rex记忆和潜意识里保护着他的同时也阻止他醒来的他已经“消失”的印象的结果——

他们很快就会脱离这个记忆构建的虚幻世界，在现实真正地重逢。

他这些年的反思，他这些年的等待，他所做的所有努力——一切都是为了那一刻。澎湃的情感让他的心脏越发猛烈地撞击着胸腔，耳边隐隐约约似乎传来了什么声音，但是Emmet已经什么都听不到了。Emmet把所有的心意都注入了这一拳，一往无前。现在，已经没有什么能够阻止他——

——忽然，他的手腕被什么人紧紧拉住了。

Emmet这一刻脑袋一片空白，根本不能思考。他本能地试着去挣脱拉住他的人，手腕却被攥得更紧了。

“……Emmet，住手。”

那个声音他太熟悉了，这是他在这些年没少回忆到的，也曾经试过自己压低嗓音用这种声线发出的，时隔数年在进入这个记忆空间以后再次听见的声音——因为这就是他自己，不过是“另一个自己”的声音——属于Rex的声音。这个声音就像泼在头上的一盆冷水，把Emmet从一种近乎于狂热的状态拉了回来。

Emmet恍恍惚惚地抬起头。他看到，本该在Rexcelsior上的Rex正站在这里，在这个距仪式现场只有一步之遥的地方，以保护着背后那对新人婚礼仪式的姿态直面着Emmet。他的手死死锁住了Emmet的手腕，紧得从那个力道就能感受到他阻止Emmet的心有多坚定决然。

“Rex，为什么……？”Emmet的声音干涩得都不像他自己的了。

为什么你会在这里？为什么你要阻止我？难道这不是你想要的吗？无数的疑问在Emmet脑海里打转，但是他什么都说不出口，也不能说出口。

回到Rexcelsior上之后向着迅猛龙船员们重新安排了一切，在最后一刻从空中降临到婚礼现场的Rex则心想，还好赶上了。

Rex现在的状态不是很好，从落到婚礼现场那一刻开始他就感觉脑袋那种仿佛被劈开一样的痛感隐隐约约地又开始发作了。但是他现在已经管不到那么多了，他不能在这里止步，既然已经做出了决定，那就要执行到最后——因为他不想后悔。面对Emmet的问题，Rex眼神下意识地闪避了一下，但他晃了晃脑袋，再次坚定地直直对上Emmet的眼神，哪怕忐忑不安的心让他浑身僵硬发冷：“……对不起，Emmet。我骗了你。”

“……What？”Emmet下意识地发出了不敢置信的、飘忽的疑问声。他的眼神里充满了茫然和不解，Rex咬了咬牙：“……完成婚礼不会导致Armamgeddon发生。破坏它才是。”

“……不。”Emmet发出一个短促的音。为什么Rex要现在告诉他这些？为什么Rex要让自己本来的计划功亏一篑？为什么……他到底中途做错了什么，才会像这样让他们的计划在最后一刻失败？

成功的曙光好像只是短暂地在Emmet眼前晃了一下，然后就立刻倒转到地平线之下了。现在留给Emmet的，只有属于失败的黑暗未来。

……不。Emmet想起来，现在并没有完全到失败的境地。按照技术专家所说的，这样没有完成目标的时候他们也还有机会——从记忆空间中弹出，使用药剂清除Rex这一周目的记忆，然后让一切从头开始——虽然说这么做他们失败的可能性会一次一次变得更大，而且更重要的是过多使用这种药剂会对使用者造成损害……

但是他现在还有得选吗？Emmet给Lucy发出一个计划失败让他弹出的讯号。这一次他失败了，但是下一次，他绝对不会——

“……”Emmet没有等来弹出的提示，同样也什么都没听到。他这时才想起，好像从刚才Rex出现开始，他就没有听到Lucy的声音了。

Emmet一下回忆起来，这种情况其实已经不是第一次发生了——之前也有过一次，他发出讯号但是外部无法接收的时候。那一次是整个世界出现了明显的异常现象，而现在……虽然不明显，但是听不到Lucy的声音发不出讯号本身足以证明他们正处于这种异常情况中。也就是说，现在整个记忆空间处于排斥西格蒙德的记忆穿越仪的失控状态，Emmet现在孤立无援。

他现在只能等待，等待这种异常一结束就由Lucy那边操作将他弹出。

“你可能不相信。我是你，来自未来的，完全长大成熟了的你。”Rex看Emmet没有再去继续阻止婚礼的行动迹象，于是松开了Emmet的手解释道。他露出了回忆之色：“你还记得你第一次遇见我的时候吗？……我是在穿越楼梯门玻璃小行星带那时没有得到未来自己帮助，飞船失事后在烘干星系下待了很久很久，被所有的朋友遗忘抛弃的你。我不想要你重复我的过去。”提起这些的时候Rex都感觉那自左手手臂延伸到胸膛的伤痕在微微刺痛，但是相比起前额处似乎越来越明显的痛感它就显得非常微不足道了。“所以我之前想要你亲手毁掉婚礼，让末日到来，那样你就可以变得坚强，丢弃你所谓的那些朋友，放下你的过去，成为像我这样的，崭新的自己。而不用像我一样遭遇那一切，因为你所谓的那些朋友受伤。”

“但是，我错了。”Rex叹息般地说道。“我在幻象里看到了未来，而那绝对不是我想要的结果——在计划这一切的时候，我唯独没有考虑过你的感受。你还不是我，你不会愿意接受这样的结果的——我很抱歉，伤害了你。”

把这些话一股脑地说出来之后，Rex反而感觉轻松了些。他抬头，看见Emmet像是被他刚刚话语中所含的大量信息冲击得呆滞了似的。Emmet还没做出反应，Rex在刚才倒出一切的同时漏走的勇气好像回来了点，他吸了口气，好像想让这口气帮助他撑起来一样，做好了面对最坏情况的心理准备，他继续开口：“Emmet，这全都是我的错，和你没关系，你不用自责。你可以恨我，要是你想打我我绝不还手！……如果你希望这一切从未发生或者从没遇见过我，我也可以再去改变一次过去，救完你就走，绝不多打扰你。”

Rex都讲到这里了，可是Emmet还是没有一点反应。Rex越来越不安了，这感觉就像被执行斩首刑的时候斩首刀迟迟不落下一样反而让人心慌。他的头也越来越疼，疼到让他觉得不能再维持表面的平静了：“……Emmet？”

“Rex……”Emmet绞尽脑汁地想说点什么，但是那种自心底而生的无力感和一切失控的落空感却让他思维都好像迟滞了一样。

Emmet已经根本不知道他现在该说什么，现在该做什么了。他就像大厦将倾时看着它无可挽回地倒下来的人，灭世洪灾降临洪水席卷而来时看着诺亚方舟远去的人，他知道毁灭性的结果即将发生，可他连挽回的机会都没有。

Emmet还记得技术专家告诉他的话：记忆是一条单行道，西格蒙德的记忆穿越仪能做的就是在病人最后回首时换掉他们沿途所见的风景。但是现在他们的情况就像在前进中途跳出既定的轨道，强行拐向了野草丛生的野外。但是这里不是现实，现在也没有全新的可能性给他们创造。

想到这里，Emmet开始明白这一次异常为什么会发生了。Rex做出了和过去完全不同的选择，导致这部分记忆的逻辑链条崩溃了。而记忆逻辑链的崩溃就像系统bug一样直接影响到记忆穿越仪，让它瘫痪了——它还在运作，但是已经完全失去了对记忆空间的控制。于是现在记忆空间完全被记忆的主人所掌控……在他自己都没意识到的情况下。

但是这种情况持续不了多久了。这不像那几次由记忆冲突引发的异常，是记忆穿越仪能够修复的——这种失控就像雪崩，初始时看着并不危险，但是它会引起连锁反应，裹挟着越来越多的雪奔涌而下，直至演变成可怕的雪洪。这一次的异常也是同样——它会带来的后果也是连锁的。

——而这连锁反应的征兆已经开始出现。比如现在Emmet已经发现的和Rex觉察到的，这个世界的不对劲的地方。

不对。Rex强自忍着仿佛能让他脑袋裂开的疼痛的同时努力保持着理智。疼痛几乎让他不能思考，但是比理智跟敏锐直接的，他的直觉在预警般提醒着他，哪里不对。

之前Rex的注意力一直放在Emmet身上，只关心着要去告诉Emmet一切还有阻止他破坏婚礼的事情，因此忽略了周围的一切。当他从这种专注状态中退出的时候，才发现这个世界似乎少了些什么。

这附近在发生什么？有什么人？它们如何了？他们在干什么？Rex感觉这些部分从刚才开始好像就没有对他们产生过任何影响了——应该来阻止Emmet的Lucy，正在举行婚礼的女王和蝙蝠侠还有冰淇淋牧师，还有在下面围观的观众……他们的声音和行动都像从这个世界被抽离了一样。Rex微微抬头，发现他想起的那些人都正站在他最后看到他们所在的地方，貌似从刚才开始就没有出声和移动过，就像整个世界除了他自己和Emmet，其余所有的一切都被冻结了一样。

……这不对劲。太奇怪了，简直像矩阵或者盗梦空间一样……

砰咚。砰咚。随着他心跳的节奏，Rex感觉他的脑袋也在一抽一抽地疼。那痛感越来越清晰，越来越尖锐，就像有什么东西在迫不及待地冲击着封印它的事物，从他的意识和记忆中复苏一样……

Rex双手死死扣住前额，在骤然加剧而且比往次都更加猛烈的，夺走他一切感官的铺天盖地的痛感中终于忍受不住地蜷起身体。意识在疼痛中远退，让他现在连平衡都不能掌握，身体一倾就要重重摔倒在地——

“Rex！”Emmet前冲一步半跪下接住了倒下的Rex。揽住Rex的那个瞬间，Emmet就感受到了——虽然Rex从始至终忍着没出声，但是他不住颤栗的身体还有不断从额上渗出的冷汗，都告诉了Emmet那是什么程度的疼痛。

虽然之前几次发生记忆冲突的时候Emmet也看到了Rex因此痛苦的样子，但是直到现在，Emmet才直观地感受到了——那种短期屏蔽记忆的药究竟能带来多大的副作用，即使仅仅一次行动的用量，在发作的时候能让如此坚强的Rex都痛苦成这样。Emmet都不敢想象，如果这样的事情还要再来一次，或者更多次，那Rex究竟会多疼……

Emmet抱紧了Rex。他不知道现在Rex听不听得到，也已经不在乎是不是崩掉“过去Rex记忆里的Emmet”的人设了，他只想要Rex好起来，醒过来：“……你会没事的。一切都会好起来的。”

……我一定会让你回来的。Emmet在心中发誓。

忽然他感觉到了什么，骤然抬头望向天空。那里像是一个从内部被打碎的蛋壳一样慢慢裂开了一条漆黑的缝，而且还在不断扩大。

记忆空间出现这种毁灭级的现象说明，它已经完全无法维持住原本稳定的状态了。它和掌控着它的人的精神状态是同步的，它只是在诚实地反映着掌控者的内心。

Rex，你是想起来什么了吗？Emmet抱着Rex一动不动。现在他只能等待……无论结果是好是坏。

……

在没完没了地持续着、几乎让他快要麻木的剧痛中，Rex像是一个幽灵般看着以他自己为第一视角的一系列幻象，时而抽离、时而感同身受地体验着幻境中那个自己的内心。

从他穿越时空到原本那个自己会出事的时间点开始，他和Emmet相遇，在Emmet的请求下他想出了破坏婚礼的计划同意和Emmet一起去救他的朋友们，直到刚才Emmet即将成功破坏婚礼的那一刻——一切都和他刚刚经历的一切相似而又有着微妙的不同。Rex能明显地感觉到，幻境里的这个Emmet较之他所见的那个，显得更天真和孩子气一些……

Rex没有更多的时间去比较幻境和现实的不同了，因为下一刻，幻境和现实有着根本性不同的一幕展现在他眼前。这是在之前的幻境中他曾看见过的Emmet一拳破坏了婚礼，让整个时空神殿一起崩塌的景象，幻境中的他带着Emmet决然离开，都不愿再看被留在逐渐崩塌的时空神殿上的Lucy一眼。

Rex能了解到幻境中那个自己的内心有着怎样的感受——冰冷黑暗的漠然之中带着一点快意；他心底也有过一丝不忍，但是那种软弱的感情刚刚冒头就被他强压下去了。

Rex发觉，他原本的计划成功之后幻境里那个自己好像也没那么开心。

幻境之中，在Rexcelsior的船舱里，Rex告诉了Emmet一切，接下来正如Rex在前一次幻境中看到的，他们争执起来，然后Rex自己亲手把过去的自己Emmet发射往那个曾经给他带来过无限痛苦的地方……

那一刻幻境里那个他的内心无比混乱。不被过去的自己理解、被否定的失望和茫然，到那种地步已经回不了头的偏执，然后还有……恐惧。那是……被再一次丢下的恐惧。所以他故意逞凶，表现得冷酷狠辣好像一点都不在乎Emmet一样，以遮掩他真实的感受。他把Emmet丢到那个地方，其实只是想吓吓Emmet而已，并不是真的想伤害Emmet。

所以幻境里的Rex很快就跑去了烘干星系底下去找Emmet，想把他带回去。但是Rex过去的时候Emmet以为是别的什么人来救他了，他带着希望和期待呼唤起Lucy的声音点着了那个Rex的神经，滔天怒火彻底把他吞噬。

——不要傻了！她不会来救你，就像过去她和其他人从未想起过我一样。你为什么不能明白？！这个世界上人能够依靠的只有自己，能救你的只有你自己，只有和你是同一个人的我！

在这样的愤怒中，他不惜用了更加暴戾直接的方式去对待他眼中过去那个冥顽不灵的自己。幻境中的Rex和Emmet彻底站到了对立面，而此刻似乎只有拳拳到肉的方式能够倾泻、传递他们的情感和信念。他要向Emmet证明，他才是对的，不成熟、天真的Emmet所相信的事物根本不存在，怀抱着那样的希望最后只会伤到他自己——

……但是，他输了。在Lucy身负灿烂到刺眼的光为Emmet来到这片荒芜平原的那一刻，他的信念差一点就崩溃了，他的执着，他所做的一切，他迄今为止做出的所有改变和努力似乎都失去了意义。

于Emmet和Lucy而言这是感人的重逢，于他而言这就是一把直直穿过心脏的刀。他曾经期待苦盼从希望直至绝望却最终也没能等到的这一幕，在他抛弃过去一切离开之后在他眼前上演了，只是主角并不是他。

当幻境里Emmet和Lucy拥抱的时候，Rex听见那个自己心里有一个声音在低低问道：为什么不是我呢？

他努力甩开那种软弱的想法，看着这一幕在心里告诉自己：可是这现在和我有什么关系？我已经再也不是Emmet了。

……可是就算他这么告诉自己了，但是心里的难过还是真实的。不管他怎么努力去压抑这种感觉，它都一点都没有减轻，反而随着时间一点点过去越发深厚浓重，沉沉地压在他的胸口几乎让他窒息。再留在这里，他肯定就绷不住了——而这是他绝对不愿意让他人发觉的。

纵使他心里如何酸涩如何迫切地想要离开以逃避这一切，但是他的骄傲和尊严也不允许他退场退得过于狼狈——所以他故意表现得很有底气，说谎说得他自己都差点都信了。

不过幻境里的那个他最后还是没能离开。当躺在地上迷茫地看着眼前和过去所见的黑暗相去甚远的一片绚烂时，他才终于有“一切都结束了”的实感。

就这么结束好像也不是太糟。但是他没想到，Emmet和Lucy竟然还愿意接纳他。接纳这个一手策划引发末日毁掉了他们世界的他。

他们所说的真的触动了幻境里那个Rex，但……那是不可能的。幻境里的他心酸地叹息。他马上就会“回到未来”了……就像他一开始决定改变过去时就预想到的一样，他知道他将从未在这个世界存在过。

……害怕吗？他当然是害怕的。可是当他真的看着自己一点点消失，那种恐惧就悄无声息地消失了，变成了欣慰和释然。

——至少Emmet能快乐地长大，然后成为比他更好的人。这么一看，他所做的一切也不是毫无意义，不是吗？这将是即使他离去也会为此感到自豪的事情。

还有Lucy回来找Emmet，这难道不是世界上最棒的事情吗？他心里最深的心结在这时消散——原来他从未被忘记和放弃过。

他最后还说了什么吗？大概都是瞎扯吧。“No regrets！”只是说给他自己听的而已……他只是恨不得自己消失得再快一点，就这样快一点完成告别——

——再晚一点，他可能就忍不住即将夺眶而出的眼泪了。

……

幻境至此结束。当随之同来的头痛像落潮一样慢慢褪去，Rex感觉自己如同缓缓浮上水面般趋于清醒时，忽然一个前所未有变得无比清晰的认知让他像是被电流通过全身一样霎时脑袋一片空白——

——那根本不是什么幻境。那一切都是真实发生过的，是他的记忆。

可是如果那一切都是真实发生过的，那刚才在“真实”中发生的一切，在“真实”中他所见的Emmet……又是什么呢？！

……

如破碎的蛋壳般逐渐崩毁的天空发出持续开裂的声音，那裂痕蔓延着，从穹顶直至地平线下。震动的大地时而剧烈地摇晃，时而轻轻震颤着。那些作为npc存在的记忆投影人物就像一座座形态各异的的雕像般一动不动，表情空洞到有些渗人，有的时不时还会像雪花屏一样闪动着，有几个已经极突然地一闪直接消失在空气中了。这一切景象仿佛都在说明这个世界正在走向毁灭。

但是Emmet像是根本不在意这些一样，抱着倒下的Rex四平八稳地坐在婚礼蛋糕的顶端，只是担忧地看着他照顾着的人。在感觉到Rex状态逐渐趋于平稳后，他眼睛才亮了亮：“Rex……”

刚刚还被Emmet抱着的人猛然睁开眼。Rex眼睛茫然地扫了扫四周，在他清醒并意识到现在什么情况之后他一把将Emmet推开，接着在地上翻滚几周与Emmet拉开了距离。他用手支撑着身体站起，以一种十分警惕、陌生的眼神注视着与他共同经历了这场和记忆里不同的冒险的人。

“你不是我所知道的那个Emmet。你到底是谁？！”


	8. 因为没有你就没有我的今日

Rex对于他所看见的“幻境”其实是他自己记忆的认知并不是凭空产生的。他对比了他两段相似的冒险，寻找其中的蛛丝马迹，很快就得出了结论：他刚才经历的“冒险”实际上是一场被人照着他的记忆特意复刻的闹剧。没有他记忆中过去的自己那么孩子气和不靠谱的Emmet，每次他一头痛想起他真正的记忆就仿佛时间冻结了一样的世界……现在马后炮地想想，没发现这些的他自己也是够蠢的，Rex在心里毫不留情地嗤笑着自己。

Rex现在能够清晰地想起，他已经切切实实地“回到未来”了的，看着自己一点点消失直至意识也消散的记忆不会有假。那他现在是什么？这里是哪，他为什么会在这里？他面前这个“Emmet”又是什么人？

而这些获取问题答案最简单直接的方式就是，让他面前站着的这个披着Emmet外表的家伙亲口说出来。Rex微微眯起眼睛。他不相信这个伪装成Emmet模样的家伙对这些一无所知。

“Rex，你……想起来了？”Emmet看着眼神冰冷的Rex，意识到了屏蔽记忆的药物此时已经完全失去了效用。“全部？”

“如果你指的是你拙劣地模仿着的，我和Emmet的那段过去的话。”Rex丝毫没有因为这个有着Emmet外表的人对他表现出来的担忧和关心而放松。他的态度反而变得更加疏远，甚至有了一丝敌意：“你用这种模样面对我，是也想去烘干星系下面吃灰？不过这一次是我绝对不会下去捞人的那种。”

Emmet感觉百口莫辩，这误会是怎么造成的啊？“我不是——”

“等下，”Rex忽然意识到了什么，怒容满面地打断了他对面正试图解释的人：“你怎么会知道我们的这段过去？！是不是你对Emmet做了什么？！”

虽然不太清楚这个世界是怎么回事，但是如果当时在荒芜平原上他已经“回到未来”了，那这个人就不可能从他这里获知当时发生了什么，更不可能做到这种程度的还原……所以，他一定是从Emmet那里知道的这一切！关键在于，他是怎么知道的——Emmet总不会逢人就说他遇到过未来的自己吧？！Rex相信他肯定不会。那么，这个人是用了什么手段从Emmet那里得知他们那段过去的呢……？

想到这里，一种想先狠狠揍面前这人一顿再说的暴戾冲动瞬间涌上了Rex心头。他想现在就抓住这个人问出他把Emmet怎么了，他是不是对Emmet做了什么不好的事？带着这样的怒意，Rex心烦气躁地想推开现在他身边如雕塑一般僵硬站着的蝙蝠侠和女王，现在这些假人站在这里都让他觉得碍眼。Rex觉得看着就烦，想让他们滚远点，从他的视线里消失——

然后Rex和Emmet就看着那两个身影没有一点征兆地倏然消失，让Rex的手伸出去只推了个空。Rex愣了一下，还想了想他的“回到未来”居然还有传染性的吗……不过这样不着调的念头也只在他的脑海里一闪而过，毕竟他们消失的方式都不一样。Rex发觉了，他们之所以会消失，是因为自己想要他们消失。Rex看向最后面站着的冰淇淋牧师伸出手集中意念，果不其然，那个身影也瞬间被抹去了存在，连影子都没留下。

Rex抬起头观察着周围露出了恍然的神色。这就能说得通了……和记忆里对不上时周围的死寂，在他看到幻象时与现实时间对不上的问题，那片露出其后深邃黑暗的破碎蛋壳般的天空，如果按他现在的猜测来思考那就都能够解释了。

现在他能够确定了，这个世界并非真实。

Rex收回手，了然地、皮笑肉不笑地看向Emmet：“盗梦空间？”

这计划的名字还真就是这个……Emmet眼神心虚地游走着，所以当时Neil为什么要起这么直白简单的名字啊？！他诚实地回答道：“……有些相似，但是技术和原理不同。”

“……谁会在乎这个？总结下来就是你闯入了我的世界。”在“我”字上咬了重音，Rex伸出手想用“原力”把这个Emmet外表的家伙抓过来，但是发现面对有意识的存在他的力量根本没用。

“等等，我可以解释这一切的——”看出了Rex的意图，Emmet现在想主动坦白也来不及了。没等Emmet把话说完，Rex已经转而对地面下了命令，下一秒他们脚下的大地开始剧烈地震颤。在一声轰然巨响过后，震动以他们所在的婚礼蛋糕顶端为中心扩散开来，近似于巨型舞台的太空神殿由顶端开始和天空一样缓缓开裂，沿着裂痕生长的方向太空神殿分裂成了数块漂浮在空中的碎片。一块块掉落的积木在空中飞散，仿佛行星被毁灭后形成的小行星带。天空在此过程中也随着大地一同开裂着，伴随着沉重的像是骨头被生生掰断的咔咔碎裂声，天空的碎片像冰雹一般掉落，裂痕横纵相连，最后在顶端塌陷成了巨大的空洞。天空的破碎和崩毁，使得其后令人感觉不祥的，漆黑深邃的无尽虚空展露在Emmet和Rex眼前。这像是蛋壳内壁一样的天空似乎有着和保护壳同样的功效，而随着它和这个世界变得越发支离破碎那层保护似乎也渐渐失去了效用，一些小的积木片奇异地不受引力控制，而被虚空牵引飞向裂痕和空洞，在穿出壳状天空的瞬间破碎成细小的光粒并很快湮灭在黑暗之中。

Emmet被脚下地面疯狂的震颤颠得眼晕想吐，只能趴在一块漂浮的时空神殿碎片上努力把自己固定住。等他再回神时，眼前一切已经变成了和当初Armamageddon来临时相似的末日景象，不过这一次不再是他很久以前在幻象中所见的大地塌陷万物陷落，而是天空变成黑洞吞噬一切。

从某种意义上来说，这也是对当初他所见的那个末日预言的验证——哪怕换了个时间，从现实换成记忆和意识构成的世界，换了主导和希望它发生的人，即使一度曾被阻止，到最后它还是发生了，以他们都没想象到的形式。

Rex如降临他所主宰的领域的神一样，脱离地面缓缓飞起升高。抬眼望了望那深黯的虚空，Rex皱了皱眉。他并没有想要那片天空碎裂的意愿。他现在能够掌控这整个世界，但是并不包括那层壳一样的天空和那片黑暗，就算他不靠近也能感觉到虚空中潜藏着的危险。那片穹顶就是他感知和意识的边界，超出那个界限就会被放逐到某个他完全无法控制的地方，也许余生都只能沉沦在那片黑暗中，再也回不来。——但是这有什么所谓呢？他都“死”了，难道还会怕这个？

Emmet虽然对这里的一切没有Rex那样的感知和掌控，但是他和Rex同样对那片虚空感觉大为不妙——这个不妙不是针对他自己的，是对于Rex的。

在准备这一次行动时，虽然Neil没有讲太多涉及他们专业领域的知识，但是为了更加了解如何做才能更好地帮助Rex醒过来，Emmet曾经仔细研究过西格蒙德机器的原理，以及这次计划里涉及的知识。所以他立刻明白了，那里是“个人潜意识”在这个记忆与意识世界的具现化存在。那是个危险与安全并存的区域。在Rex被他们从过去拉到现在的时候一瞬间在超时空空间里受到了超越人类承受极限的信息冲击，因此为了保护Rex自己，他的自我和意识短暂地被拉入了个人潜意识区域进行保护，但是由于信息冲击和错误的“死亡”印象让个人潜意识封闭了对外的感知，变相封印了他的自我和意识。西格蒙德记忆穿越仪所构建的记忆和意识的世界记忆空间是基于患者的自我和意识构建的，因为本能地感知到记忆空间是安全的，所以个人潜意识才会释放被“扣押”了很久的Rex的自我和意识到这个空间，但是要恢复对外界的感知还要靠Emmet和Lucy骗过Rex骗过个人潜意识的操作。而它的危险之处在于，它是变化莫测、不收掌控的依靠本能行事的混乱区域，在现在这种情况下自我和意识进入那个地方和自杀没什么两样。

这些和Emmet没关系，如果他到达了那个空洞之中反而会顺利被弹出这个世界，因为他是这个世界的外来者。但是假如掌控这个世界之人的“自我”到了那里，恐怕真的会一去不回。也就是说，如果身在这里，作为Rex意识和自我的具现化的，站在这里的那个Rex被那个虚空卷入，那他再醒过来的机会渺茫到近乎于无，而且是记忆穿越仪重启也再也无法挽回的那种。不过看这片天空崩毁的速度，记忆空间毁灭、Rex的自我和意识被潜意识区域卷入似乎只是个时间问题。这种情况下Emmet更没法离开了，记忆空间重启修复需要很长的时间，就算他现在立刻被弹出去执行这个操作也来不及，现在他离开那不是和放弃Rex没什么两样了吗？！

“Rex，你必须停止这一切！”Emmet站起身对着Rex大喊出声。他想不明白代表Rex记忆，承载着他自我和意识的记忆空间为什么会崩毁，但是他知道问题一定出在Rex他的内心，目前看来情绪越不稳定这个空间也越不稳定，要想阻止它首先就要让Rex平静下来，然后再考虑问题出在哪怎么去修复它：“再让它崩毁下去你会很危险！”

Rex居高临下地看着“Emmet”，神色怪异：“……你还挺关心我呢？”很快他面色又变得冰冷，抬手间一些积木块从地上慢慢漂浮起来，随着他的想象和操控组合成各种各样的武器，从冷兵器到热武器大大小小不一而足，它们密密麻麻地悬浮在他身旁瞄准了Emmet：“我不知道我会不会再死一次，但是在那之前我绝对会先让你灰飞烟灭。所以，现在告诉我，你是谁，Emmet现在怎么样了？！”

“我就是Emmet啊！”到了这种地步，Emmet不想也无法再隐瞒了。“我是来救你的！”

“你说谎！”Rex想都没想就厉声反驳。他漂浮着降低高度迫近眼前有着Emmet外表的人：“我所知的Emmet比你更加天真率性，他也不会用这种方式来骗我，你怎么可能是他——”

“可Emmet真的就是我！”Emmet自己都快给说得混乱了：“可能我变了点，因为我已经长大变得成熟了，因为我想成为Rex你离开之前所希望我成为的那样！”

Rex一瞬间僵住了。现在他记忆恢复之后当然想得起来当时自己对着Emmet说了什么，对照现在的情况，眼前这个人说的话可信度好像增加了几分：“你怎么……”

“我当然知道！因为我是来自未来的Emmet。”Emmet深深凝视着Rex。没等Rex说什么，他像是提前知道了Rex会说什么一样，微微勾起唇角温暖地对着Rex笑起来：“我的意思是，未来的未来。比你来自的未来更加久远的未来。”

Emmet向前一步，向着Rex伸出手：“Rex，我是为你而来的。”

……

“我不懂你为什么会为了已经成为过去那么久，而且根本不属于这个世界的一个人那么努力。”

Emmet送走了那位科学家之后被身后突然响起的Lucy的声音吓了一跳。他急忙回头，Lucy不知道什么时候跟了出来，正在那有点窝火又有点无奈地看着他。恍惚间，Emmet觉得这个眼神和数年之前她被梅亨带走之前看他那时重合了。

“Emmet，你明白的吧？有些事情，有些人过去了就该放下。”Lucy叹口气，她的声音依然温和，但是明显带着劝诫的意味。“为什么你要执着于一个差点毁掉我们世界还想伤害你的人？”

Emmet垂下眼睛：“那也是‘我’啊，而且你说的那不是全部的他。Lucy，Rex是为了救我而来的。”

世界科技博览会会场的声音隔着墙壁闷闷地传出来，在空旷的走廊回荡。看着不知道在想什么的Emmet，Lucy有点生闷气：“你知道什么？你们相处的时间甚至都没半天！”

“但是他改变了我的一生。”Emmet想都没想就回答道。“没有他，我也许会成为另一个‘Rex’，而不是今天站在这里的这个我。Lucy，你了解我，你知道我是什么样的人。而我也同样地了解他，其实我们并没有太多差别。是，他做过错事，但是那不代表他的一切。我知道，在内心深处，我们还是一样的。他曾经和我一样，如果他能够回来，也许他将会成为另一个我。……你能明白我什么意思的吧？”

“虽然你说得有点绕但是我听懂了。”Lucy有点头疼地扶额。“……我看出来了，可能在性格上你和他不像，但在固执这一点上你和那家伙简直如出一辙。不过Emmet你听着，不管你怎么说，我都不支持你这么做。”

“毕竟我们是同一个人啊。”Emmet露出一个怀念的、柔软的笑容，似乎对Lucy这么说并不意外。“如果把我换成是你，我很可能也不会支持这么做的我自己的。不过这本来就是我自己的事嘛——就算没有你们的帮助和支持，我也要去做。”

Emmet微笑着，眼神清澈而坚定：“这个世界上任何人都能反对和劝我放下，可是只有我不能放弃Rex，只有我绝对不能放弃去挽救我自己，就像他当初为我而来一样。当看到这样的机会，我就一定要为他拼尽全力——这不是报答，也不是怜悯，只是我想这么做而已，只是我不想到我人生的最后还在为没能够救他而感到遗憾。”

自窗外透过来的阳光温润清透，灿金的光芒洒到了笑着的Emmet身上，仿佛是他自己在散发着温暖的光一样。

“我想让他像我一样幸福快乐，想让他能够在漫长的未来旅途中去选择成为什么样的人。我还想再见他一次，和他说属于我们的往事。”

Lucy有那么一瞬间看着Emmet都看得呆住了。她眨了眨眼才回过神，深吸了一口气，接着似是无奈，似是了然地笑了：“……这种意义上，你还真是和以前一样一点都没变。Emmet，不愧是你。”

“啊？”Emmet有些不明白Lucy突如其来的感叹什么意思。

“因为这就是你会做出来的事情。”Lucy柔和了神色。“忘了我之前说的吧，我会帮你的。”

“真的？！”虽然不知道为什么Lucy改了主意，但是也不在乎这一点的Emmet眼睛都亮了起来。能得到Lucy的支持无疑是对他极大的鼓舞，让他感觉心里暖洋洋的：“Lucy，谢谢你！谢谢你愿意来帮助我们。”

“等他真的回来了你们再对我说这话吧。”Lucy勾起嘴角。“我期待着那一天。”

“嗯！”Emmet充满希望地抬起头，看向窗外。碧空如洗，阳光和煦。在这由他带领建设的全新积木堡之中，在他所望向的这一隅，如绿墙那般浓密枝蔓中星点缀着的彩色小花温软芳香，偶尔有蜂蝶停栖息其上。悦耳动听的鸟鸣不知从何处传来，轻风过时花枝绿叶摇晃着沙沙作响。街道上车水马龙，为各自的人生忙碌的或匆匆或悠悠经过的行人们多数脸上带着笑容。一切都生机勃勃，充满希望。

这是他梦想能与另一个自己共享的美丽景色。

也是他从未言之于他人的梦。

……

“你……”Rex不自觉地往后退了一点。他很想对那个自称是Emmet的家伙大吼这是在骗他，但是他的理性已经开始冷静地分析这个Emmet所说的话，并得出了这个Emmet所说的话很有可能是真实的结论。回想起来，他们一路走来这个Emmet也从来没有想对他做什么奇怪的事情或者刻意地去获取某些信息，好像只是单纯地想来陪伴他重历他们最初也是最后的冒险旅程一样。

被超越想象的事实震撼到，暂时思考能力停滞的Rex挥手让身周悬浮的那些武器飘开不再对着Emmet，接着干巴巴地问出了一句：“……你为什么要这么做？”

Rex有些词穷地抬起手，示意着这整个破碎的、虚假的世界：“创造出这样一个梦境，就为了重复过去的一切？”

“这不只是梦境，我们所做的也不止是对过去的重复……Rex，这解释起来很复杂，”Emmet着急地指向仍然在发出喀拉喀拉的声音持续崩毁的壳状天空，“先别管这事了！Rex，你冷静一下听我说，你真的得阻止这个世界继续崩毁了——”

“不，你先把话说清楚！”这什么情况了都，冷静个鬼啊，Rex紧盯着Emmet，双瞳深处仿佛有火焰在燃烧。“告诉我这一切究竟是怎么回事！我为什么还存在，你又是什么情况，你到底想要干什么？”

“我们可以之后再说，真的快来不及了！这是为了救你——”Emmet提高声音想要说明事情有多么紧急，劝Rex先去解决最要紧的问题，但是他没想到，他这么说反而激得Rex大为光火。

“谁需要你救了？！”Rex的怒吼骤然炸开。这声怒吼似乎让空气也安静了一瞬，但是接着随之而来的是更加狂暴和迅疾的崩裂之声，记忆空间具有保护性的内壁像是受到外力打击了一样崩毁塌陷得越加疯狂，似雾霭似阴影的黑暗从顶端原本有保护壁的空洞处突破了天空，缓缓地淌入这个空间，一点点地夺取着这里原本绚丽明艳的光芒。

这算什么？！Rex气愤得就差没当场自燃了。救他？！现在这个Emmet说的话他一个字都不信。什么没时间了？敢说清楚一点吗？！如果不是欺骗，他要求那家伙说出真相的时候能像这样推三阻四的？！

“所以从一开始你就在骗我。”Rex回忆起他们这一次的历程，表情因愤怒而扭曲，“你说的所有话，做的所有事情，就是为了看我像个白痴一样说和过去一样的话，做一样的事情？你当我是你重播的节目呢？！”

“我不是——”Emmet还没来得及说几个字就又被自说自话的Rex打断了。

“哈，我没想到‘我’原来还是这么睚眦必报的人。”Rex笑了一声，但是声音里没有丝毫笑意。怒极反笑不过如此：“因为我误导过你，所以你一定要还原个和过去一模一样的世界就为了在我面前演戏，也骗我一次报复回来才行？”

Rex的怒火不是来得毫无缘由。本来在Emmet说是为他而来的时候Rex就已经相信了Emmet，虽然在记忆复苏之后他再面对Emmet的时候心情极为复杂，就算他从未期待和想要这样的重逢，甚至为此还感到有些窘迫——但是他还是愿意去相信Emmet，相信这个纵然已经有点陌生，却仍然和他有着至深渊源和牵绊的，他在“回到未来”时最后挂念和祝福的人。

……可是接下来Emmet的话完全抹杀了他的感动和美好的回忆，让他大失所望。有什么事情是不能说开了再继续的呢？简单地说一下就有那么难？开什么玩笑呢，这明摆着就是糊弄他，而且还是一点诚意都没有的那种糊弄。

Rex感觉自己受到了欺骗。他心底隐隐地也知道他可能这是钻了牛角尖，可能他这个想法太过偏激，但是他就是无可抑制地觉得Emmet就是在骗他。也许他所知的，他曾经是的那个还是个小孩子的Emmet不会骗他，不会做出像他所想象的这样过分的事情……但是，Emmet自己都说了，他是来自更远未来的Emmet，Rex觉得，自己都能从天真幼稚版的Emmet成为现在这样，那Emmet长歪了变成现在站在那的气人版未来Emmet好像也不是什么特别奇怪的事情。毕竟人都会变，人都会长大，Rex自己不例外，Emmet也不例外。

所以这个未来的Emmet会设计这么一个盗梦空间，所以他会玩弄傻子一样看Rex重复过去做过的一切，然后到了这种时刻还不坦诚一切只告诉Rex去做什么……要不要利用得这么彻底？

Rex被气坏了。他什么人啊他，他这么骄傲、自尊心那么强的一个人，宁死也不受这份委屈忍这份鸟气。那一刻，难过、委屈、羞耻等等，所有的情绪终于以愤怒的方式爆发了出来。

在吼完以后像是被抽干了某种能量一样面色慢慢变冷的Rex带着失望深深看了一眼Emmet，接着他心寒地缓缓退远：“你已经不是我认识的那个Emmet了。”

Rex感觉眼前一片漆黑，就像过去他在烘干星系底面阴影的荒芜平原里时一样。那时他自觉失去一切，他已经放弃了对于他自己的期待和未来，转而将希望寄托于改变过去之后那个世界的Emmet身上。那时，Emmet就是他最后的牵绊和期待，是他愿意为之前行的光，即使到了他离去的时候也是如此。然而如今他大梦方醒，惊觉物是人非，现在他最后的牵绊和期待也都落空了。这个Emmet早就不需要他了，他为这个Emmet所做的一切，因为部分恢复的记忆所以做出截然相反的决定时的挣扎，包括他的心意在内的一切对这个Emmet来说也都只是个笑话。

要换一个人Rex早就跟他拼命了，但是就算Emmet变了，可他还是Emmet啊，Rex哪里下得了手。

但是他现在也什么也都不想再跟这个Emmet说了。Rex现在只想离开这个鬼地方，离这个Emmet远一点，无论以什么方式都行。

“不！Rex你听我说——”Emmet向着Rex的方向伸出手，可是Rex没有理会Emmet如何辩解，仿佛什么都听不到一样转身飞向那片侵入这个世界的黑暗，飞离时卷起一阵风擦过Emmet的脸颊。原本那些悬浮在Rex身周的各式各样的武器失去了他的控制在重力规则之下纷纷掉落。来自天空中太阳的光芒此刻被黑暗吞噬殆尽，整个世界像是日食发生时一样落入近夜的低迷黯淡。

然而Emmet无心关注周围这一切，即使那些掉落的武器都砸到他脚边了他也没动一分。此刻的Emmet满目只有Rex慢慢缩小远去的身影。

好像又是这样。久远之前Rex一点点消失的记忆和场景再次在Emmet眼前闪现。那时候的Emmet也是伸出手，等待着和他只有几步之遥的Rex来握住它。可是直到最后，那只手也只碰触到了空气，而Rex已经像一个幻影或者只存在于他脑子里的人一样消失了。后来Emmet慢慢长大，渐渐理解了Rex，懂得了Rex的到来和离去意味着什么，还有他自己身上承载着怎样的来自另一个世界自己期待和祝福……那时Emmet忽然想到，如果他当时能够向前几步去握住Rex的手，是不是一切会有所不同。只是，历史不存在“如果”。

难道这一次又要看着Rex在他眼前离去吗？Emmet咬紧了牙关。

“不。”Emmet如此否定道——因为一切远远还没到结束的时候！

Emmet如电般出手，在这个世界前所未有地发挥出了他经多年训练所得的高超能力和技巧，如同在子弹时间中一般飞身去接那些Rex落下的武器，像一只直直迎向暴风雨的海燕灵敏地辗转腾挪。尽管那些武器之中有些落点已经大大超出了浮空岛所在的范围，但是借助Master Builder快速拼出所需物体的能力，Emmet成功地用一只大网在它们落下之前统统接到手中。他将收集到的这些武器放于地面手上轻轻一震，Master Breaker的能力具现为一道空气波出现将这些武器全部还原成了一块块的基础砖块，化作他所需的素材。Emmet看了一眼就明白，这些砖块无法拼成能够飞行的交通工具。接着Emmet以他Master Builder的能力，掌控了周围这一片所有的砖块并将它们重新组合，提升到极限的速度让他经过的地方留下道道残影。他的努力让他的预想很快就在他手中化为真实，那一片片零散的砖块通过他神奇的组合，化作了如同一道长虹的，仿佛能直通苍穹顶端的长长天梯，连接到了上方另一座漂浮的时空神殿碎片小岛上。

“我来了，Rex。”Emmet前冲的同时，还使用着Master Breaker的能力收集那些落到他身后的桥面部分的砖块，接着在到达下一座能继续通向Rex将会到达位置的浮空岛时再次架起一座天梯，如此循环不断前进，让无法真正通往天空的长梯成为了真正的踏云天梯。因为Emmet近乎闪电的速度，从高处看，黑夜中仿佛有一道绚烂的月虹在闪动着向天空之上荡去，又像一条虹色长龙在伸展身躯在夜色中翱翔。不断拆分又重组砖块的清脆响声噼里啪啦连绵不绝，仿佛群鸟迁徙，成千上万的鸟儿振翅鸣叫飞向高空。谁能想到，这近乎奇观的景象本体是由于一个人坚定的信念而在不断消失又出现，延展着自己只为追逐另一人而创造的一座长桥呢？

一步一步，Emmet凝目望着Rex所在的方向，能力全开，速度全开，近乎燃烧着自己一般地往前冲刺着，一往无前。他手里那些被铺设成天梯又被破坏变回零散状态，这些不断变幻的砖块仿佛变成了过去Emmet和Rex相处的每一分每一秒的记忆，在Emmet使用它们的时候那些画面和声音就在他脑海里一幕幕闪过。Rex第一次出场一拳轰碎一个巨大的玻璃小行星的样子，Rex对着他开心大笑的情景，Rex教他使用大师破坏拳时的情境……这些美好的回忆支持着Emmet，化作他脚下的级级阶梯，每一步都让他更加靠近Rex所在的地方。

曾经的Emmet的世界里根本不存在永别。他相信离别只是短暂的，即使Rex开始消失也只会茫然不知所措地伸手等待，却不知那只手已经再也碰触不到他想去握住的事物了。而今一晃数年，时过境迁，现在的Emmet拼尽一切只为了创造一个机会让他曾经错过的一切回来，意识到离别近在眼前，他不会再茫然和等待，不会沉溺于回忆，不会为了做过的事自怨自艾，而是会立刻奔赴上前去挽留，去亲手抓住曾经他没能抓住的东西，哪怕他们再也没有未来。即使如此，他也要去抓紧现在，拼尽全力只为了眼前的每分每秒，就像Rex说过的“No regrets”一样，他不愿因为此刻的犹豫和放弃留下悔恨一生的遗憾。就算一切看起来已经无可挽回，就算结局似乎已经注定，Emmet也要去争取最后一线希望。

一路追云逐电，通天长梯无可避免地在这个过程中失落了不少构成它的砖块，从完整变得破碎，从还算宽阔平整变得狭窄崎岖，但是即使如此，它依然在好好地执行着它的任务，为Emmet铺出一条通往天穹的路。

近了，更近了。当Emmet踏上离Rex最近的那块浮岛时，完成了使命的虹之天梯残余的部分终于脱力一样片片散落，往下坠去。此刻已经精疲力竭的Emmet大口喘着气，艰难地呼唤着背对着他浮在距那片徐徐下沉，似乎要覆盖一切的黑暗相当近之处的Rex：“Re……Rex。你，你等等，我有话必须和你说。”

刚刚飞到这里，正准备穿过那片黑暗离开这地方的Rex听到声音惊讶地转过身。他已经就差一点点就走进那片黑暗之中了，看得Emmet提心吊胆的。“你怎么上来的？！”在惊讶过后Rex抬起手按着眉心：“为什么我还要问这个……”

Rex放下手，眉毛依然紧锁着，神色冰冷中带着一点疑惑：“你还这么不依不饶地追上来干什么？”

Emmet做了个深呼吸，抬头直直望向Rex的眼睛：“Rex，我要跟你道歉。”

“Huh？”Rex脸上的疑惑明显地加深了。这又是闹的哪一出？

Emmet缓慢地，一步一步地往Rex所在之处走去。在深黯无光的苍穹之下，在四周如泣的隆隆天幕碎裂声之中，Emmet如同披光而来的唯一星辰，其他声音仿佛瞬间都变得暗哑，只剩他清澈明亮的诚挚声音传到了Rex耳边。

“对不起，擅自闯入了你的记忆和意识里还想篡改它们。”

“对不起，用过去的样子欺骗了你。”

“对不起，没有考虑到你的感受做了这一切。”

Emmet闭上眼睛。刚刚Rex阻止他，对他道歉的时候他为什么没想到呢？为什么那时候他还想着怎么挽救他的任务，没有看到Rex勇敢赤诚的心意呢？

Rex在回忆起那些过去之后第一反应不是怀疑这个世界，而是近乎本能地选择相信在他身边的Emmet，并且殚精竭虑地为Emmet考虑着。Emmet回忆起那几次记忆冲突之后Rex态度的变化，终于了然。那个时候Rex一定是看见了那个回忆里的Emmet那段飞向烘干星系底下及之后的不太愉快的遭遇，所以不希望这一次让Emmet重复引发末日的老路。Rex只是想要Emmet开心，只是想让他免遭伤害，为此，当Rex发现自己所做的一切会反而让Emmet伤心痛苦，Rex反而去选择阻止这一切继续，不惜放弃他自己一路以来的努力，也不惜放弃他自己想要的一切。

作为同一个人里现在应该是更加成熟稳重的版本，Emmet在心里苦笑着想，为什么他现在反而还不如Rex呢？

任务本身只是手段，想要唤醒Rex最需要的，也许不是演技，不是技术，不是运气，也不是回忆，而是一颗真挚的心。

能够回应诚挚的只有同样的诚挚，能够回应心意的同样只有对等的心意。

然而执着于让一切行动和过去重合，只为得到想要的结果的他忽视了这一点，忽视了Rex目的和态度的变化，没有在意他的关切和温柔。他们的目的是拯救Rex的心，但是连Rex真正想要的是什么都没有弄清楚，一味只想简单地重复过去发生的一切而只修改其结果，这样怎么能达到他们的目的呢。

好像他们总是容易被眼前的事物遮蔽双眼，而忘记了真正该做的事情是什么。

“Rex，我想告诉你一些事情。拜托，在你离去之前，能不能仅仅停留片刻听一听呢？”

“……”Rex看上去像被说动了。他抱起臂，虽然神情依然冷漠，眼神中也余怒未消，但是声音里的温度似乎回升了一点：“你最好快点。”

Emmet悄悄在心里松了一口气，他最害怕的是现在留不下Rex。“谢谢你。”

天空依然在震颤，如墨的黑暗依然在不断侵蚀着这片空间。从已经支离破碎的天空中漏出的最后一抹明亮温和光辉落到了他们所在的地方，从Rex背后直落到Emmet身上，一如当年他们在烘干星系底下最后的时间时感受到的。在这一刻，他们之间只有那么几步的距离。所有的声音好像都在远去，所有的景象似乎都变得黯淡，仿佛整个世界上其他事物都无声无息消融在黑暗之中了一样——现在这里只有他们。他们俩。

“你不知道，距离那时你离开已经很久很久了。”Emmet垂眸回忆着那时他所看到的一切，随即又抬起头与Rex目光相对。那些回忆化作在心中涌动的暖意辐射到他的整个身体，和过去无数次一样给他带来了勇气和力量。Emmet不禁轻轻微笑起来。“我……长大了。就像你曾经对我祝福的那样。”

“虽然说这个过程并不能说一帆风顺……这些时间以来，我经历了很多很多的冒险，见过了各种各样的人，也明白了很多曾经不明白的事情。”Emmet平静地叙述着，但是他的声音里仿佛有一种强大沉厚的力量，就像是被欢笑和泪水浸透的那无数漫长的回忆被时光沉淀过，被温柔的心过滤过，被激烈的情感蒸发过，最后留下来的剔透晶体所闪耀着的熠熠光芒。本来只想随便听听的Rex无可自抑被Emmet所说的话吸引住。短短几句话，让他仿佛穿过那些时光，惊鸿一瞥地看见了从他最后见过的还是孩子的Emmet成长为如今这个看上去已经变得非常沉稳可靠的Emmet时所经历的无数潮汐与风暴。“我明白了什么是矩阵，我知道了什么是时空旅行，我终于了解了你为我做了什么——但是，你却不在了。”

那朴实无华的话语下暗流般静静涌动着的炽热的爱和怀念重重击中了Rex，让他不自觉地被Emmet的情感所感染。Rex已经没法维持那种冰冷厌憎的表情，他本来狠狠倒竖着的紧皱双眉不自觉地下垂，眼神中的怒意也悄然消失。

“每一次我在面对我认为我无法面对的境地的时候，每一次我认为我已经撑不下去了的时候，我都会想起来我们共同度过的时光，虽然很短暂……但是它确实是支撑我一路走过来的支柱之一。因为我知道，没有你就没有我的今日。所以我想成为能让你骄傲的人，并为此不断努力，这才让我成为了现在站在这里的我。”

“但是，我一直在想……如果当年你没有‘回到未来’，而是留在这个世界上，我是不是就能拥有一个兄弟？如果我当年做出了不一样的选择，是不是我是不是就会过上以前从未体会过的，有真正的至亲的另一种生活？”

“不过我明白，我不能，也不可能再去改变一次过去。我们能拥有的只有现在和未来。”

“可是我还是不甘心。”Emmet说到这里的时候咬了咬牙。“我觉得你不该就那样消失……你应该拥有漫长而广阔的未来，去体验去感受去度过属于你的人生。你应该能够自由地选择成为什么样的人，而不是在真正长大之前把希望交托给另一个人然后就黯然离去。”

Emmet闭了闭眼：“我……”他停顿了一下，睁开了眼睛。“……我希望你能回来。回到这个世界上。”

Rex不知不觉之间已经为之动容。被这样炽热的感情和心意包围，就算是坚冰般的心也无法无动于衷。他松开抱着的双臂，双拳悄然握紧。

原来他从来没有被Emmet忘记。原来Emmet不是在戏耍他。原来Emmet不是因为有利用价值所以才来这里见他的。原来他过去所做的一切并非毫无意义，他所做的一切都被Emmet记挂着，并造就了一个比他想象当中更坚韧强大、同时又保持着纯粹温柔的Emmet。

……原来，哪怕他斩断了作为Emmet时和他人的一切联系，就算他对最珍视的那个纯真的Emmet做了非常过分的事，即使时隔多年，Emmet还是会原谅他，一直牵挂着他，爱着他的。

能知道这些，就算在此刻再度消失、永不复生，Rex也毫无怨言了。

“……所以我用了某种和时间有关的把戏。我成功地把你从过去带了回来。我以为我们终于能够重逢了，但是……并没有。由于我的错你在现实里一直没有苏醒。这就是为什么我现在会在这里，在这个记忆构成的世界。”

“我是想欺骗你的记忆，但从不想欺骗你的心。我说想要和你成为兄弟是真的，我发誓绝对不会离你而去也是真的！”Emmet一步一步缓缓走向Rex，原本清澈的声音此刻都变得有些沙哑。“我还想和你说说这些年里我所有的冒险故事，给你展示我和大家一起创造了什么；我还有许许多多其他想和你一起做的事情，但是这些都无所谓了……我只希望你能回来，自由、开心地做你自己。”

Emmet向着Rex伸出手：“Rex，拜托，和我一起回到现实吧。”

“我……”但是Rex对着Emmet伸出的手，反而下意识地后退了一步。甚至Rex也不知道为什么自己会这么反应。这一刻，他所见所闻的一切是真实发生的吗？这会不会不过是他在最后的时间所看到的幻象？这样曾经一度导致末日来临的他，真的可以回去吗？就算回到现实，Emmet真的不会对这样的他失望吗？

可能简单，可能复杂的无数质疑和想法太多，反而让他脑海里一片空白。到了此刻，Rex对于Emmet的歉疚和对于过去所做的选择的悔恨也从未消失。Rex自认为自己是个混球坏蛋，而Emmet所描绘的未来对于他来说太过美好，反而让他无所适从。

他真的可以吗？Rex在下意识地质疑自己。无论怎么说，Rex都觉得现在的Emmet已经不再需要他了。他现在什么都想不出来，不知道该怎么做，不知道该怎么回应——所以他下意识地往后退了退。

但是Rex忘了——他的身后，就是深渊。等他一脚踩空反应过来的时候，从脚到胸口的大部分身体已经被那片黑暗吞没。

“……？！”所以，这就是最荒谬的结束？最后他面对Emmet什么选择都没能做出，却一头栽进了黑洞？Rex心里零零星星地刷过一两个想法，手本能地伸向前方——

然后他的手腕被抓住了。

Emmet在最后的时刻冲上前跳出那个浮空小岛，一把握住了Rex的手腕把他拉向自己，反应快得就像闪电一样。他们开始往下坠落，但是在那之前Emmet已经紧紧地抱住了Rex。

“我很后悔当时没这么做。”Emmet在掠过他们身周的呼啸风声中以轻却完全足以让Rex清晰听见的声音这么说道，“还有我也一直想告诉你——Rex，我需要你。”

Rex现在什么也说不出。他能感受到来自Emmet的温度，能感觉到Emmet的心跳，这温度几乎让他融化，而那有力的跳动似乎让他一次次随之破碎和重聚。而那些记忆，从独自启程落到烘干星系下开始，到穿越时空和Emmet相遇直至此刻的，一幕幕地在他脑海里闪过。

那些头痛的时候他想起来的那些记忆片段，是不是他就算不记得，潜意识也在悔恨着让Emmet受到了伤害，所以不想让他们重蹈覆辙所以对他自己做出的提醒呢？他是不是也一直在希望他们能像这样，拥有一个温暖美好的结局呢？

最后那些记忆和想法，一切的一切都在渐渐远去，唯独他所感受到的温暖和另一颗心脏的跳动依然存在，还有被紧紧拥抱着，被爱着的感觉是真实的。

黑暗渐渐退去，梦幻的色彩和光线再次充斥了他的视野，几乎将他们淹没。

Rex也紧紧抱住了Emmet。他的眼眶开始发热，一切都渐渐变得模糊。

……

I want to tell you that I'll be okay

我想告诉你我一切安好

Without you I will learn to fly someday

即使没有了你，总有一天我也能学会飞翔

But can we take a moment just before you leave

但在你临走之前能否再停留片刻

and relive every single memory?

去重新经历那每一次往事？


	9. 尾声 通往未来之路

随着那个笼罩了Emmet整个头部，像个橄榄球形状的潜入头盔上的某个指示灯滴的一声从警告的红色切换到安全的绿色，守在Emmet旁边的Lucy长长松了一口气：“谢天谢地你没事……”

这一次所有数据和显示灯齐齐飙红接着失去连接的时间比前几次的总和都还长，让Lucy很是担心在记忆空间里的Emmet的情况。虽然不知道他和另一个他自己到底遇见了什么情况，但是光看这一片警告红就知道肯定不会是什么好事。既然连接恢复了Lucy刚打算转过头观察记忆空间里现在他们的情况，但是下一刻，Lucy就一脸懵地看到Emmet把手抬起来，拿下了脑袋上的头盔。

Emmet有些怔怔地抬起头。他感觉自己前一秒还紧紧拥抱着Rex，他们一起往下无限地坠落，他现在仿佛还能看见他下落时看见的颠倒斑斓的天空，抱住Rex的实感甚至都还没消失……可是忽然之间，他就回到了现实，眼前只余病房刺眼的白色，而怀里分明空空荡荡，什么温度都不曾存在过。这样两边世界的不同和落差让Emmet有些回不过神。

Lucy看了一眼记忆穿越仪上面的显示。那些数据和显示已经全部黯淡了下去，代表着一切已经结束了——那个记忆空间已经不再运行。会出现这种情况，说明他们的行动无论结果都已经结束了。但是看Emmet的样子，Lucy一时无法分辨他们到底是成功还是失败了。

“欢迎回来。”最后Lucy温和地对Emmet说道。“能告诉我你取得了你想要的结果吗？”

Emmet被Lucy的声音拉回了现实：“我不确定……”

Lucy向他投来疑问的眼神。但是Emmet自己也没有头绪：“我不知道这算什么结果。最后我也不知道到底发生了什么……”

“看来需要确认一下另一位当事人的情况才能明白了。”Lucy拉起躺在记忆穿越仪专用躺椅上的Emmet，他们一左一右站到了房间里病人的床边，那里心率监测仪正很有规律地发出滴滴的声响，屏幕中绿色的光点反反复复地在屏幕中拉出代表健康平稳的绿色线条。

Lucy熟练地按下一个按钮，卸下了病人头上的记忆穿越仪患者专用终端，露出了他的面部。躺在那里的Rex表情依旧平静，就像几个月之前Emmet把他从超时空空间拉出来的时候那样。

Lucy确信她听见了Emmet有些失望和无力的叹气。她拿走头盔状的终端，把时间留给Emmet和他很在乎的另一个他自己：“没事的，我们还有重来一次的机会。下一次会成功的。”

“是啊，我相信这点。”Emmet朝着她肯定地微笑。在Lucy转身出去以后Emmet脸上的笑容立刻就消失了，他拉来一把椅子默然在病床边坐下，在这个角度下借着自然光看见了Rex脸颊上未干的湿痕。

Emmet想起来，在记忆空间里的有些反应是会反映到现实的身体里的。虽然那时候他看不见Rex的脸，那时候他们一起相拥着坠落的时候，他的确感觉到肩膀上传来了零星的点点热意。

一时间Emmet差点又沉浸在了在记忆空间里的回忆当中。不过他很快就用力摇了摇头，告诉自己，这一次他失败了，所以Rex这一周目的记忆不会被留下来的，在下一次重新开始记忆穿越的时候，这一部分的记忆会全部被抹消。

明明他们共同经历了这么多，最后还是只有他留下了这一部分的记忆，想想还是令Emmet觉得有些寂寞。Emmet抽了张纸一边轻轻给Rex擦干脸上的湿痕，一边想着如果Rex现在能够醒来的话恐怕会感觉很不自在吧。想到这里，他没忍住嘴角勾起了微笑。

这时，Emmet感觉手中的纸似乎非常轻微地动了一下。

“……？”是错觉吗？Emmet挪开纸，发现Rex的眼皮动了动。

……像是正在从黑暗深邃的海底慢慢浮向温暖明亮的海面。

好像有沉重的水压在他身上一样，某种压力在阻碍着他浮到水面之上，他对抗着这股压力，以前所未有的想要到达那里的愿望和决意——已经有一缕光穿透海水照进了他的心里，他现在要去追溯它的所在，回到那个有人在等待着他的地方——

然后，他睁开了双眼。许久未曾感知过光线的眼睛甫一睁开就被对他来说刺眼的光线刺得闭了回去，让Rex直皱眉。经过他一次次不懈地试探，良久他终于张开了双眼。

旁边有个人。Rex都觉得他已经不用去思考那是谁了。

模糊的视野慢慢对焦，Rex看清了坐在窗边俯身惊喜地看着他的Emmet。Rex想开口以西部牛仔的范儿跟他打声招呼的，但是发觉自己暂时没法顺利说话之后，Rex只能提起一侧的嘴角冲着Emmet笑了笑。

那曾经被截断过，但是又因为奇迹和努力再次被接续的时间，在此刻开始恢复了流动。曾经断裂过，然而被爱和思念重新衔接上的通往未来的道路漫漫地延向远方，充满了未知的风景，全新的冒险正在那前方等待。Emmet和Rex心有灵犀地产生了一个共识，那就是在从现在到未来的时间里，在从脚下到远方的道路中，他们将永远不再是孤独一人。

因为在他们的身后，永远会有另一个人在守侯。

END


End file.
